


Somewhere Only We Know

by Kendal_Lynne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closeted Characters, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gallavich, HS, High School AU, Lots of Weed, M/M, Mickey-centric, Mickey/Karen are BROTP as god intended, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prom, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, UST, but we'll get there eventually, can't forget that tag!, gratuitous mentions of ian in a snapback cause yolo, lil violence, ok really it's the month before prom, prom au, you'll get it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_Lynne/pseuds/Kendal_Lynne
Summary: When Lip & Karen break up, Mickey offers to be Karen's date to prom. Ian's not too thrilled about that. Things escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My original title for this was gonna be "The Great Prom Date Debacle" but I thought that sounded a lot funnier than this story actually ended up being. Basically, I had this idea for a while and finally got the push I needed from one friend (you know who you are!) to give birth to this thing once and for all. 
> 
> Also wanna throw this out there: this is definitely a Gallavich fic, but it's also super Mickey-centric. That is to say, there will be chapters every now and then that Ian is not in. But rest assured, he is always on Mickey's (& my) brain.

It all started with Karen Jackson, because of course it did. Most things started with Karen. She was just one of those girls. Drama followed her. Most of her own making. She liked it better that way. But sometimes, things happened out of her control. And that’s when shit tended to blow up the hardest.

“GAH, I HATE HIM” Karen all but shouted as she slammed her book bag onto the black lab table, where her lab partner happened to be mid-frog dissection. 

“Ey, easy killer!” Mickey exclaimed, holding his hands up in an attempt to not further disturb the table. His hands were gloved and one hand held a dirty scalpel. 

Karen looked up at Mickey, whose blue eyes were glaring at her from behind safety googles.

“I’m having a bad day” she spat back at him, rage dripping from her words.

“No shit. I can see you’re fifteen minutes late and have smoking coming outta your eats. Now use your eyes to see that I’m in the middle of something pretty delicate here. So if you could dial back the crazy-bitch from an 11 down to maybe a 3, I’ll consider listening to you whine about Gallagher. Again” he said, giving her a pointed look before turning his attention back to the frog corpse, “Gloves and googles are in the drawer.” 

Karen huffed out dramatically as she retrieved the gloves and googles in question. She eyed Mickey as he made another small incision, before retrieving a tiny organ with an equally small pair of tweezers. 

“Sick” he said to himself, a small smile on his face.

Karen smiled a little too, in spite of herself. 

“Who knew you were such a fucking nerd, Milkovich?”

“Fuck you, you know how long I’ve been waiting for the chance to cut shit up in school and not get in trouble for it?” 

He smiled again, remembering something, “By the way, you missed it earlier. Krista was a little too generous with her first incision, ending up slaughtering her frog’s insides-- black goop was all over her station. She ended up vomiting everywhere cause of the smell.”

Karen doubled over laughing.

“No way!”

“Swear. Look, her partner’s been cleaning up for like 10 minutes” Mickey says with a nod of his head.

Karen looks over, confirming his story. She laughs again.

“I woulda loved to have seen that skanky bitch blow chunks.”

“Pretty sure Joey filmed it on his iPhone” Mickey said, inserting another pin into the frog’s flesh.

“Ugh, I’ll probably have to show him my tits if I want to get a copy of it” Karen pondered out loud.

“Please, we both know you’ve done a lot more for a lot less…’EY!” Mickey all but squealed, jumping away from where Karen pinched his hip. Hard. “Easy on the goods, I’m halfway to getting you your first A of the semester, thank you very much.”

“Such a fucking loser” Karen groaned, plopping down on the stool next to him. "But thanks."

Within seconds, the levity from before has faded, leaving Karen sullen again.

After a few moments, Mickey sighed loudly.

“Ok, you’ve upheld your end of the bargain. I’m giving you five minutes to bitch about what your asshole boyfriend did now.”

“FINALLY” Karen exclaimed loudly, sitting up straighter and clearing her voice. “As you know, prom tickets officially went on sale today—”

“--Why would I know that?”

“Cause its prom and we’re seniors, dumb-ass” Karen said with a roll of her eyes.

“What the fuck ever. Proceed” Mickey said with a wave of his gloved hand.

“Ok, so, I’ve basically been looking forward to this night for forever. I don’t care if anyone thinks its cheesy or dumb or superficial. It’s a night for girls to feel special and dress super pretty and get treated nicely by their boyfriends for a night where nothing else matters besides drinking spiked punch and slow dancing to awful Justin Bieber songs in a tinsel-covered room and making memories that will last forever” Karen said wistfully. 

Mickey furrowed his brows together. “Karen, that sounds like a fucking nightmare.”

“For you, maybe. And, apparently, for Lip! I asked him when he was planning on buying our tickets and he laughed in my fucking face” Karen told him.

“Can you let me know exactly at what point I’m supposed to be shocked that Gallagher is being a dick?”

“He’s my boyfriend and this means so much to me. Relationships are supposed to be about compromises. I compromise all the time for him. Do you think I actually enjoy taking it up the ass on a biweekly basis? Cause news flash, I don’t. But I let him do it because that’s what you do when you love someone” Karen said.

Mickey scrunched up his face, tossing the scalpel down. 

“Jesus Jackson, you’re ruining dissection day with the unnecessary visuals. And do you two seriously have an anal-sex schedule worked out? That’s horrifying” Mickey said to her.

“Oh whatever, Milkovich. Like you’re such a virgin” Karen teased.

Mickey flipped her the bird in response. 

After a moment, Karen’s smile faded and her shoulders hunch, leaving her vulnerable.

“It’s just…” she began quietly, “the last time I remember feeling pretty, like actually pretty, was that stupid purity ball my dad made me go to. Even though the event itself was lame and weird, I loved how it felt to wear that princess dress. And for years I’ve been looking forward to our prom, knowing I’d be able to feel that way again, only this time, with someone that loves me as much as I love him. Unlike my dad who offed himself ‘cause having me for a daughter was too much for him to handle.”

Mickey looked over at Karen, taking in her watering eyes.

“Hey, you know that’s not why he—”

“Yeah, he was a head-case. Undiagnosed, chemical imbalance, blah blah blah. Doesn’t change how I feel about it” Karen said. 

“Did you explain all this to Lip?” Mickey asked, scratching he nose.

“I didn’t think I’d have to. I thought people in relationships were supposed to be more intuitive when it comes to this emotional shit.”

“Clearly he didn’t get that memo. Just tell him how you feel. Make up. Do anal. Problem solved" Mickey said.

“Except problem not solved because we got into a huge screaming match which ended with me dumping his sorry ass just now. So now I have a beautiful prom dress and no one to take me. I’m a total loser. Oh my god, I’m basically Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed” Karen said “And don’t you dare use that opening to make another slut joke about me or I’ll jab those tweezers into your spleen.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Jackson” Mickey said, holding his hands up innocently.

“Just let me sit here and wallow in how pathetic I am. It’s punishment enough” Karen said.

A few moments rolled by.

“You know, sometimes I hate Lip so much sometimes I feel like my organs are gonna implode” she said.

“Ok, your five minutes are officially….” Mickey trailed off when he looked over at Karen, seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

“Shit, please don’t start crying right now. You know how uncomfortable I get when girls cry. Especially when it's you or Mandy.”

Karen shook her head, trying to keep the tears at bay, but it’s a useless attempt. Within seconds, she’s a mess. 

“God damn it” Mickey said quietly.

“I’m fine. I’m fine” Karen mumbled, rubbing her face.

Mickey clenched his fists, trying to ignore the pathetic display to his left. Finally, he snapped.

“Fuck, if I ask you to prom, will you stop crying?” he asked.

Karen stopped crying almost instantly. She looked up at Mickey like a deer in headlights.

“Are you serious?”

“It wouldn’t be a big deal. If everyone else is going, we could just rent a limo and go together. No harm, no foul” he said, trying to gage Karen’s reaction but failing. “So…do you wanna do that?”

“Do what?” Karen asked, her shocked expression having melted away to a teasing smile.

Mickey glared back, knowing what she wanted.

“Karen Jackson, will you go to prom with me?”

It took less than 2 seconds before Karen launched herself off her stool with an obnoxious squeal and into the arms of her friend. 

“Karen, watch the frog!” Mickey yelled, narrowly avoiding getting body-slammed into the table.

Karen’s laughter could be heard all the way down the hallway of their school.


	2. Chapter 2

The look Mickey gave Ian as he plopped himself down on the bench across from him at lunch would have sent a lesser man running home to mommy. It was a mix of judgement, incredulity, and (if you looked hard enough) affection. 

“What?” Ian asked, smiling around the yellow lollipop currently lodged between his cheek and teeth. 

“You just come from getting a booster shot or something?” Mickey asked.

Ian laughed, pulling the bright yellow candy out of his mouth with a resounding pop. 

“Oh, this? Nah, I might've gotten a trivia question or two right in World History today” he said before popping it back in his mouth.

“What are you, twelve?” Mickey asked.

“It’s called an incentive, Mick. Mr. Harrington thought it would be a fun way to keep the students engaged so close to the end of the school year and guess what?” Ian asked before reaching into his bag and retrieving a massive handful of candy. “It totally worked.” 

“You gonna share?” Mickey asked.

“I was. But I kind of have this aversion to people making fun of me” Ian told him with a waggle of his eyebrows, “Sucks to be you.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it” Mickey remarked, taking a swig of his Coke.

Ian grabbed a red Starburst from his stash and flicked it across the table to Mickey, who immediately flicked it back.

“I don’t want your pity Starburst. You know my favorite flavor is lemon” Mickey said, eyes narrowing as he takes in the color of Ian's pop, “In fact, you hate lemon.”

Ian shrugged, laughing a bit.

“Maybe it’s growing on me” he said, removing the pop once more. “Why, you wanna lick? Cause I’ll let ya. That’s what best friends are for, even when they’re being jerks for no reason.”

“No, I don’t want a lick. I want my own, saliva-free candy. And we’re not best friends” Mickey chastised. 

“Sounds like a challenge” Ian said with an evil glint in his eyes. He shot up, leaning across the table and shoving the lolipop in Mickey’s face, “Are you suuuuure you don’t wanna lick?”

“Get away from me, you oversized man-child!” Mickey said, swatting him with his own normal-sized ones.

“Admit I’m your best friend for life and I’ll stop!” Ian demanded, continuing his attempt to shove the candy into Mickey’s mouth. 

“New phone, who’s dis?” Mickey asked, laughing as he ducked out of Ian's grasp.

“Mickeyyyyyy” he whined.

“Ok, fine, you’re my best friend. Can I please go back to drinking my soda in peace?” Mickey asked.

Ian paused, his face becoming very serious.

“Forever?” he asked.

“How bout for as long as we can continue to tolerate each other” Mickey concluded.

Ian smiled slowly, like the cat who caught the canary.

“That means forever. I win” he announced quietly before popping the candy back into his mouth. 

“Christ, you’re exhausting” Mickey said, as Ian sat back down.

“That’s what she said” Ian smirked back. “Hey, how’d dissecting day go?”

“How’d you know about that?” Mickey asked.

“’Cause you mentioned it last week. And I listen when you speak. Like best friends are known to do” Ian explained, no heat behind his words.

“Oh, right” Mickey muttered. “It was cool, man. Mr. Morris said I have the steady hands of a surgeon. Cleanest work he’s seen in a decade.”

“Oh my god, he so did not say that!” Ian said, laughing so hard he grabbed his stomach.

“Fuck you, I got mad skills” Mickey said, raising his hands and admiring them. “Steady hands of a surgeon right here.”

“I'm not doubting your skills, I’ve seen you roll a joint once or twice before” Ian said with a glint in his eyes.

Mickey chuckled, ignoring the feeling that his ears have gone slightly pink.

“Just can't imagine you getting many patients with those finger tattoos, man” Ian said.

He flicked one of Mickey’s knuckles with his own, prompting the older boy to howl.

“Ouch, fuck you, that hurt!” Mickey laughed. “Besides, surgeons wear gloves for that very reason."

"To cover up obscenities drilled into their knuckles with a home-made stick-n-poke needle? I had no idea" Ian said.

"Learn something new everyday, Freckles" Mickey said, before pulling off the top to his soda can and flicking it at Ian.

"Heyyy, that coulda hit my eye!" Ian said.

"Don't be dramatic, it hit your shoulder" Mickey said "though if it did, it woulda served you right for shitting on my dreams."

“Hey, I would never shit on your dreams. Especially the ones that you’ve had for longer than a few hours" Ian said.

"Guess I'll have to see if Malcolm X offers any 101 courses on how to cut people open without going to medical school" Mickey said.

"Pretty sure those lessons are available on the streets" Ian joked.

"Yeah, ok, tough guy" Mickey said.

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"Hey Mick, on a serious note. You know how proud I am that you're going to community college next year, right?" Ian asked.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" Mickey said, knowing where this conversation was going. 

"I just wish you tried applying to a few more places. Between your GPA and your SAT scores, I really think you had a shot at some real schools" Ian said.

"Malcolm X is a real school" Mickey said quietly.

"I didn't mean that, I just--" Ian started.

"Hey. I know. And I appreciate you encouragin me to 'be all that I can be' or whatever that army saying is. But I'm good. Malcolm X is the right move for me" Mickey said, "So can this please be the end of 'Mickey going to college' talks?"

"Fine" Ian said "Wait, did I mention I was proud of you?"

Mickey cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Then yes, we can retire the 'Mickey going to college' talks" Ian said.

"Thank you Jesus" Mickey said.

"It's actually Ian" Ian corrected him with an exaggerated wink.

Before Mickey could respond, Karen plopped herself down next to him, snaking an arm around his shoulders.

“So. Word on the street is Lip’s already heard the news and he’s pissed. Just wanted to say thank you again for being the best” she said, tossing a Snickers bar on the table. “From the vending machine. Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier: my dress is lilac and grey. Plan accordingly.”

With that, Karen smacked a kiss on Mickey’s temple and vanished as quickly as she appeared.

Ian’s easy grin shifted to one of confusion by the time they were alone again.

“What was all that about?” he asked Mickey.

Mickey scoffed dismissively, waving his hand.

“Oh yeah, basically Karen showed up to class this morning all upset cause your asshole brother doesn't want to take her to prom. They fought, broke up for the umpteenth time, then Karen got all emotional talking about wanting to feel like a princess and it somehow relating to her dad’s death…and next thing I know, I’m volunteering to be her date to prom so she’ll stop crying. And now I have a free Snickers bar.” Mickey explained, ripping into the candy in question, “You want a piece?” 

“Are you serious?” Ian asked.

“Fine, suit yourself” Mickey said, taking another bite.

“No, I mean, are you seriously taking Karen Jackson to prom?” Ian asked.

Mickey looked up at Ian and saw legitimate shock on the younger teen’s face.

“Well, yeah. Said I would, so I am. Is that a problem?” Mickey asked.

Ian sputtered around for a moment, fidgeting with the rim of his snapback. 

“No, I just didn’t realize you were planning on going to prom at all” Ian said.

“Wasn’t really. But it’s a big deal for Karen and she’s always had my back. So it’s kinda a no brainer” Mickey explained.

“Ok” Ian said quietly, processing.

“Besides, I figured with you and Mandy going together, we could all pitch in for one of those shitty second hand limos or whatever” Mickey said.

Ian coughed.

“But I’m…I’m not going with Mandy” Ian told him.

This is news to Mickey.

“Sure ya are, you two had a cheesy prom pact since like kindergarten” Mickey said.

“Yeah, but only if we were both single” Ian explained “and she’s dating Greg.”

Mickey scoffed at that.

“Where have you been, man? They broke up like two weeks ago” Mickey said.

“No, where have you been? They got back together like one week ago” Ian said.

“No way, I woulda known” Mickey shot back, “If they were back together, they’d be permanently fused at the lips.”

“Look behind you” Ian instructed.

Mickey turned around, immediately clocking his baby sister sucking face with her ex. Or, current, as he apparently was again. 

“Shit, don’t know how I missed that” Mickey said.

He turned back to face Ian, a confused look on his face.

“So wait, who are you going to prom with then?” Mickey asked.

Ian’s face turned stony, unreadable. He pulled his snapback more securely over his face as he stood up from the table.

“Just remembered I got a pop quiz in Pre-Calc next period, gotta jet” Ian said.

“Hey, wait” Mickey said, grabbing Ian’s arm before dropping his hand self-consciously a moment later.

“What?” Ian all but snapped.

“We still hanging out after school?” Mickey asked.

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment, face softening. Then he shook his head, breaking eye contact.

“Nah, got ROTC practice” he mumbled “Later Mick.”

With that, Ian was gone, leaving Mickey more than a little confused as to what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey lit up a cigarette from the driver’s seat of his beat up Corolla and took a long drag. 

From his parking spot, he could just make out the group of teens in army fatigues running drills on the football field. Sometimes Ian invited him to hang around and watch, ‘cause he knew Mickey got a rise out of watching Ian kicks everyone's ass during combat training. 

But apparently he wasn’t invited to watch today—which was fine. It was, whatever. Mickey didn’t really care either way, he just couldn’t get over the weird note their last conversation ended on. He even texted Ian a few hours later to ask how his quiz went, but the text went unanswered. 

Mickey sneered when he caught sight of his sister approaching the car, mouth fused together with whatshisname’s. Unbelievable. He nearly gagged when they parted ways after another painfully long minute.

“What is your fucking problem?” he demanded the second Mandy slid into the passenger seat.

“Nice to see you too, big brother!” Mandy replied cheerfully. She squeezed Mickey’s arm a little too tight for it to be considered affectionate.

“I’m serious. Craig’s a loser, what are you doing back with him?” Mickey asked, turning on the ignition and throwing the car into reverse as he pulled out of the spot. 

“His name’s Greg, which you know. And since when do you give a shit who I do or don’t date?” Mandy asked, buckling her seat belt.

“Since I learned you were going to be his prom date and not Ian’s” Mickey told her.

“Seriously? That’s what’s got your panties in a twist?” Mandy asked.

“Fuck off. I thought you two had a queer ‘best friends forever’ pact since junior high to go together” Mickey said.

“Pact is a bit of an exaggeration; don’t you think? We didn't exactly make a blood oath” Mandy said, “Besides, Greg’s my boyfriend. Ian gets that. He’s happy for me. I don’t know why you’re making this a thing.”

“All I’m saying is, you’re crazy if you think you’ll have a better time with fuckface than with Ian. He’s practically your soulmate” Mickey told her.

“Jesus, if you like Ian so much, why don’t you just ask him to prom yourself?” Mandy snapped back, throwing her hands up. 

Mickey’s eyebrows climbed so far up his forehead they would’ve hit the roof if they weren’t attached to his face. 

“The fuck you just say?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, don’t be so coy” Mandy told him.

“Whatever you think you know, you’re wrong. Me ‘n Ian ain’t like that” Mickey said, before adding “Sides, I’m already taking Karen.”

“What?!” Mandy asked.

Mickey went into full detail for his sister about the events that transpired that morning in Biology, followed by his lunch with Ian. Mandy, in response, let out a surprised laugh.

“Oh my god, what a mess. Mickey, you get what’s happening, right?” Mandy asked.

“I…no. What’s happening?” Mickey asked.

“Pretty sure Ian was hoping to go to prom with you” Mandy said.

An uncomfortable smile pulled at Mickey's face as he dismissed the idea with a scoff. 

“What? No, no way. Two guys can’t go to prom together” he said.

“Sure they can. Laws have been instated over this stuff” Mandy said "Equal rights for same sex--"

“Yeah, ok, good for those people. But like I said, Ian and me ain’t like that” Mickey said.

Mandy looked at Mickey out of the corner of her eye, contemplating her next move. 

“Mickey, be honest with me. How long have you two been friends?” she asked.

“Since you twerps were freshman. You know this. Why you askin?” Mickey asked.

“And how many girls, present company excluded, have you known Ian to date?” she asked.

Mickey flicked his cigarette stub out the window.

“What’s your point?” he asked. 

“My point, dear brother, is that Ian definitely is” Mandy said.

“Ian is what?” Mickey asked.

“To use your words, he’s ‘like that’,” Mandy said, using air-quotes to demonstrate her point. 

"He's gay?" Mickey asked quietly.

"He's super gay" Mandy confirmed.

Mickey clutched the steering wheel a bit harder. Hoped Mandy couldn’t tell.

“Nah, I don’t think so” Mickey said, dismissing her.

“Well I know. For a fact. You know his boss Kash?” she asked.

“Towel Head? What about him?” Mickey asked, glancing at his sister.

Mandy gave Mickey a very pointed look back. One that couldn’t be easily mistaken for anything else than “connect the dots, dumbass.” When Mickey gets there, the look on his face is of pure shock.

“No way—no fucking way! He woulda told me” Mickey told her.

“Why? So he could see that disgusted and judgmental look on your face right now? We both know nothing would break Ian’s heart more than you being grossed out by who he really is” Mandy said protectively.

“That’s not—if what you're saying is true, then Kash is a grown ass man with a wife and kids who should know better than to fuck around with a kid like Ian” Mickey said.

“You think I haven’t brought that up with him before?” Mandy asked “I’ve told him it’s a bad situation to be in on multiple levels, but you know Ian.”

“Yeah, I know Ian” Mickey said quietly.

“He does what he wants. And, apparently, that means Kash. So I’m just trying to be supportive” Many said.

The syntaxes in Mickey's brain were firing off at all cylinders. He doesn’t speak again for a few minutes as he gets his bearing. When he does, his voice is a lot rougher than he’d care to admit.

“S’nice of you, I guess. Being supportive, I mean. Even if it’s really fucked up situation he’s got himself in” Mickey said.

“So you’re…ok with what I just told you?” Mandy asked.

“Definitely not ok with him messing around with a goddamn child molester” Mickey told her. “But the other part is…fine. It’s. I mean, I guess it makes sense. The way you put it.”

Mandy wanted to do something lame, like squeeze her brother's hand, but instead she settled for playfully smacking him in the shoulder.

“Ian would be happy to know he’s got not just one but two of his closest friends supporting him” Mandy said, “You should talk to him about it. But don’t tell him I told you! Just…say you figured it out on your own or something. He’s been so worried about you finding out over the years, it will probably be a relief to get it off his chest, you know?”

Mickey gets fixated on that word, almost chokes on it. 

Years.

“Yeah, maybe” Mickey said quietly, “I’ll think about it.”

“Ok, but don’t overthink it. Ian loves you, you know? Who he is or isn’t sleeping with won’t change that for him and it shouldn’t for you either” Mandy said. 

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, until Mickey finally pulled the car up to their house and threw it into park. He turned towards Mandy.

“Yo, we got any of that good kush left that Iggy scored last week?” he asked, “I got an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or thoughts are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

When Mickey knocked on the front door of the Gallagher house a few hours later, he knew he was taking a risk. He only tolerated about half of its residents, Ian of course being the one he could stand the most. 

He liked Carl ok, even though the kid was a bit of a disaster. He happened to think Mickey was the coolest human ever, and Mickey couldn’t fault him for that. 

After him, he had a bit of a soft spot for Debbie ‘cause she spoke her mind and didn’t seem the slightest bit afraid of him. 

Next would probably be Liam, since he barely spoke. The most they ever interacted was one time when Ian and Mickey were watching a movie on the couch and Liam walked over and quietly confessed “I wanna sit next to Mickey.” It was weird, but it made Mickey feel kinda ok towards him afterwards. 

Then there was Fiona, who definitely looked at both him and Mandy through judgmental googles that drove him crazy, but over the years she became pretty decent to him. Mickey suspected that had all to do with Ian talking to her when he wasn’t around, but he wasn’t interested enough to go prying. 

Frank, of course, was the scum of the earth as far as Mickey was concerned. He’d offered to mix rat poisoning into Frank’s whiskey on more than one occasion to Ian (most recently, as a birthday present) but Ian always declined the offer. Mickey settled for cussing him out whenever the opportunity presented itself, not to mention the occasional physical altercation.

But even as shitty a person at Frank was, the one Gallagher that Mickey hated above everyone else was, of course, the one that answered the door that night.

“Look what the cat dragged in” Lip mumbled, lit cigarette dangling from his lips. “Heard you’ve been enjoying my sloppy seconds.”

Jesus. This guy. 

“What’s your fucking problem, man?” Mickey asked.

“My problem is you getting in between shit with me and Karen” Lip said.

“Let’s not get dramatic. Offering to be her stand-in date after you humiliated her was the decent thing to do” Mickey said.

“So Mickey Milkovich is decent now?” Lip asked.

“Ain’t apologizing for thinking Karen’s too good to be with your sorry ass” Mickey said.

Lip laughs, much to Mickey’s confusion.

“Pot calling the kettle black much?” Lip asked.

“The fuck’s that supposed to me?” Mickey asked.

“You’ll figure it eventually, dumbass” Lip said. 

“Yeah? Well maybe if you—gee, I don’t know—stopped referring to Karen as your sloppy seconds, you could actually salvage your fucked up relationship” Mickey told him.

“You’re literally the last guy I would ever take relationship advice from. So do me a favor and stay the fuck out of mine and Karen’s” Lip said.

“That mean you’re gonna change your mind about taking her to prom?” Mickey asked.

“Hell no, she was being a bitch. When she’s ready to apologize, we’ll talk” Lip said.

“Yeah, don’t hold your breath on that one. Is Ian here or not?” Mickey asked.

“He’s upstairs, but he doesn’t wanna talk to you” Lip said.

“That so?” Mickey asked “You a mind-reader now?”

“He said after dinner that he had a lot of homework and didn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the night. So make like the song and shoo fly” Lip said with the wave of his hand before slamming the door in Mickey’s face.

Mickey had to physically bite down on his tongue to stop him from yelling something that Ian would inevitably be upset with later. It truly was unfortunate how much Ian liked both Mickey and Lip, considering they’d easily kill each other if given the chance. 

With a frustrated growl, Mickey walked around the Gallagher house until he stopped right under the window to the room Ian shares with his brothers. He reached down and picked up a few small pebbles, tossing them up against the window one at a time—hard enough to hit it but not enough to damage the glass. After a few fruitless moments, the window finally opened and a flash of fiery red hair pops out.

Mickey could tell from the pout on Ian’s face that he was still pissed or whatever, so he decided the best hand to play would be blissful ignorance. 

“Yo Juliet, wanna let down your hair or do you need one of your seven dwarfs to do it?” Mickey asked.

“You just mixed up like four different fairy tales, who even are you?” Ian asked, slightly charmed, despite his best efforts not to be.

“Just get your ass down here, huh? I got the good stuff” Mickey said, taking the kush out of his pocket and waving it at Ian.

“I don’t know, man. I’m swamped with this essay…” Ian trailed off.

“I’ll help you with it later. C’mon. Meet me in the van. If you’re not down in five, I’m starting without you” Mickey said before heading towards the van. 

He quickly climbed inside and shut the door, before Ian had a chance to say no again. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a tease, I know. Good stuff is coming in the next chapter and is much longer, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

The first time it happened was about six months ago. It certainly wasn’t the first time that Mickey and Ian, in the history of their friendship, had smoked weed together, but it was significant for other reasons. For one thing, they were alone. Not just together alone, as in no Mandy or Karen hanging out to share the joint with, but totally alone alone—as in, the Gallagher house was completely empty of anyone but the two of them. To call that a rare occurrence would be an insult to other rare occurrences. This was a goddamn miracle. 

The second factor that made this time special was that it happened to be the strongest fucking weed that either of them had ever smoked—which was really saying something if you knew their track record. The reason it was so strong, they found out later, was because the shit was unknowingly laced with ecstasy. 

And that is how, six months ago, Ian and Mickey wound up lying side by side on Ian’s rickety twin bed, rolling on x-laced weed, while being mesmerized by the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that Carl insisted his siblings stick on their bedroom ceiling years ago. Carl may have since out-grown the novelty of the glow-in-the-dark stars, but in that moment, Ian and Mickey had a newfound appreciation for their existence. 

“Do you see the Big Dipper?” Mickey asked, words slightly slurred. 

“No…do you?” Ian asked, his response equally slurred.

“Isn’t it like, right there?” Mickey asked, pointing his pale finger towards a random part of the ceiling.

“No, I think that’s where I tried to outline a dick with the stars” Ian said.

The two burst into laughter.

“Wait, I don’t see it” Mickey whined.

“I’ll show you” Ian said, grabbing Mickey’s arm with his hand, guiding his pointed finger along the curve of the astrological cock. “See?”

“You’re so stupid” Mickey told him.

“Hey, that’s my legacy right there” Ian said, letting his fingertips run down Mickey’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked quietly, sounding more curious than worried. 

“I dunno” Ian whispered back, “Should I stop?”

Mickey half-shrugged in response. His lack of visceral disgust or unease prompted Ian to continue his slow exploration. When his fingers reached the sleeve of Mickey’s shirt, he moved his hand down to run over Mickey’s chest, rubbing him sensually over the fabric.

Mickey sighed, releasing a small puff of air against Ian's face.

“Feels good” Mickey said.

“Yeah?” Ian asked.

“Yeah” Mickey replied. "Shit, this stuff is strong."

"You're ok, though?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, keep going" Mickey said. 

He reached out his own hand and started rubbing Ian’s chest, mimicking his movements. Soon, Ian was creeping his hand under Mickey’s shirt, caressing his hot, bare skin.

“This ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, man” Mickey replied “Feels awesome.”

“Do me too” Ian said, using his free hand to drag Mickey’s underneath his own t-shirt.

They continued like that for a few minutes, not saying a thing—just feeling. At some point, Ian’s eyes fell closed, a blissed out look on his face. Mickey couldn’t look away from him if he tried. He barely let himself blink, for fear he’d miss something on Ian’s face. 

But soon Mickey’s contentment gave way to sudden pang of jealousy at the idea that Ian could be thinking about anyone but him in that moment. He wanted to say something, to beg Ian to open his eyes and look at him again. 

Instead, he found himself leaning forward and slotting his mouth over Ian’s.

It was a kiss that could only be described as chaste. Mickey pull back just enough to rub his nose against Ian's for a moment while the other boy opened his eyes in shock.

"Mick...what..." Ian whispered.

"Shhh" Mickey whispered back, leaning forward to press their lips together again. 

This time, Ian had only hesitated for a couple of seconds before he started to eagerly reciprocate the kiss. He used his tongue to lazily coax Mickey’s mouth open, forcing him to deepen the kiss. In turn, Mickey slid his hand over Ian’s bare hip, gripping it tightly and attempting to pull Ian closer.

“What do you want?” Ian whispered, pulling back just enough to breathe the words over Mickey’s swollen lips.

Mickey didn’t respond, just panted against Ian’s lips, staring at him with bleary blue eyes.

“Tell me” Ian begged, “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

With a newfound confidence, Mickey brought up his free hand, gripping Ian’s other hip and manipulating his body on top of his own-- allowing Ian to slot himself in between Mickey’s open legs. 

Ian leaned down, locking their lips together again as he experimentally rolled his hips down against Mickey’s. They groaned simultaneously as their kissing gained fervor. 

Mickey felt like his skin was on fire; he was afraid he might actually burn holes into the scratchy sheets of Ian’s bed. He felt wild—completely out of control but so, so euphoric that he didn’t let himself panic.

Until he heard the front door downstairs slam shut.

“Ian? We’re home!” Fiona had called up the staircase, followed by the sound of various Gallagher children trudging into the house, one after the other. 

Ian and Mickey both froze, staring at each other for a single suspended moment in time. 

Mickey, of course, ended up being the one to break the moment first. He, somewhat gently and somewhat hastily, pushed Ian’s body off of his so he could quickly move off the bed.

“Fuck” he muttered, looking for his shoes, “Fuck.”

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t gotta go” Ian tried.

But it was no use. Not ten seconds later, Mickey’s untied shoes were on his feet and he flew out of the bedroom in record speed, not even bothering to look back at Ian before he did so. 

The next day, Mickey fired off a text that read “That shit was laced w/ X. Gonna kill Iggy. Sorry man.” Ian didn’t respond. That’s the closest they ever got to talking about it.

The thing about that first time though? It wasn’t the last time. Not by a long shot.

It happened again a few weeks later. Only this time, they were just plain stoned. The kind they were used to. But they still didn’t talk about it.

It happened again. And again.

In fact, it’s happening now.

It doesn’t matter who initiated the first touch, the first press of their lips. They both know what will happen. It’s the same every time, but somehow always different and new. New ways to kiss, new places to lick and suck and feel…but there are limitations too. Unspoken rules in place to keep this—whatever this is—in the realm of plausible deniability. 

They tended to lie on their sides, facing one another, occasionally letting their hips rut against each other, but never enough to get off completely. Roaming hands had free range anywhere above the belt, but never below. Lastly, they never spoke. Not during, not like the first time. It was too dangerous. Neither boy trusted themselves with words anyhow.

So for now, they had this. Just this. On the dirty mattress in the broken down van in the Gallagher’s back yard.

Mickey had already taken a few drags to get over his nerves by the time Ian had opened the van door to join him. The plan was to get high and ask Ian about Kash. To get his best friend to admit to him the thing he’d been keeping a secret all this time. As if Mickey didn’t know a thing or two about secrets himself. 

What it boiled down to, as far as Mickey was concerned, was that there was more than one kinda secret in the world. There were the secrets you kept from the world to protect yourself, the secrets you kept for the people you love to protect them, and the secrets you kept for yourself to protect the people you love. Every secret had its own category; its own purpose. Mickey knew deep down he could never fault Ian for keeping this one from him, when he himself had been repressing his own truth for years. 

But knowing this fact and admitting it out loud were two very different things. So he figured the weed was a good place to start. 

That being said, all plans to have a serious talk with Ian basically went out the window the moment he crawled onto the mattress next to Mickey, already reaching out expectantly for the joint in Mickey’s hand. He didn’t even scold Mickey for starting without him; another tell-tale sign that something was seriously up with Ian.

Mickey watched, eyes lidded from the high, as Ian sucked long and deep on the joint—taking a much bigger hit than he usually did. The sides of Mickey’s mouth twitched easily as he watched Ian blow smoke rings out of his mouth.

“Think you’re so cool” Mickey said quietly as Ian took another drag, not holding it for nearly as long this time before he exhaled.

Ian let his eyes flit over to Mickey’s; Mickey could practically see the tension, the hesitancy melt away from Ian’s expression as the high kicks in. Mickey reached out his hand for the joint, but Ian shook his head.

“Shot-gun” Ian told him, before taking another long drag. Mickey watched as Ian turned around for a moment, stubbing the joint out on the van’s interior and dropping it before he turned back to Mickey and beckoned him forward with a tilt of his head.

Mickey inched closer, using his bent arm as a pillow as he waited for Ian’s lead. Seconds later Ian started blowing a stream of sweet smoke past Mickey’s waiting lips. Mickey held the smoke for a few moments, before exhaling through his nose in a move that he hoped would impress Ian. 

It seemed to work because shortly after that, Ian was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Mickey’s. 

They kissed slowly, almost tentatively at first. But soon that melted away into something tender, sensual. Their tongues glided together in a way that you could barely call kissing. Tiny moans and groans from the back of their throats filled the dead space around them; their increased body heat started to fog the windows. 

Mickey found his hand slipping under Ian’s shirt and engaging in his signature vice grip on Ian’s hip, a place he squeezed so often he sometimes wondered if he’d ever left physical bruises there, claiming the place as his. He tried his best to shut his brain off as the weed further worked its way into his system, but the idea of Ian and Kash kept flooding into his mind—prompting him to subconsciously tightened his grip.

“Mmf” Ian huffed out against in lips, a noise Mickey mistook for pain. He tried lifting his hand away from Ian as if he burned him. But a moment later, Ian took his hand, without breaking their kiss, and guided it back to its spot. His spot. 

The movement suddenly made Mickey feel bolder than he should. He found himself sliding his hand around and down the curve of Ian’s ass, squeezing it in his hand, before moving his hand down Ian’s thigh with the same intensity—before suddenly pulling Ian’s leg up to hitch around Mickey’s hip. The movement lined their bodies up perfectly; their hips flush against each others. Mickey experimentally rolled his hips forward, encouraged by the way Ian groaned and dug his hand into the hair on the back of Mickey's head. Mickey felt himself getting more worked up as the moments ticked. He felt wild, alive, possessive, and so fucking horn—

Then suddenly Ian was pulling away, breaking the kiss and sitting up and out of Mickey's hold.

“’S wrong?” Mickey slurred, disoriented by the turn of events.

“Nothin, just been down here for too long" Ian said, still a little breathless.

"But you just got here" Mickey tried.

"I told you, I have a lot of work. My essay..." Ian said, trailing off as he shimmied closer to the van's door.

“Said I’d help with that later” Mickey’s drug addled brain reminded them both.

“Nah, don’t need your help” Ian said, now halfway out the van. 

“Wait, wait. We gotta talk first” Mickey tried again, pushing himself up to his elbows.

Ian shot a quick look over his shoulder at Mickey, who was sure he looked all kinds of debaucherous. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait” Ian said.

Mickey tried to work up a response, but Ian was already out of the van.

“Oh, and thanks for bringing the good stuff” Ian said, all cool and collected, before heading back into the house.

Well, Mickey thought, that didn’t exactly go as planned.

He flopped back down on the mattress, willing his head to stop spinning before he made his way home.

Later that night, Mandy would ask him how talking to Ian went and Mickey would casually toss her the bird before slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot-twist, anyone? ;)
> 
> Seriously though...what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Saw it coming a mile away? Let me know in the comments, they totally make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey was in a foul mood. Whenever that happened, only three things had been known to calm him down. The first was jerking off, but his mind was too over the place to concentrate on that, so he quickly shot down the idea. The second was hanging out with Ian, but he’d been all but MIA since the night in the van. And since over half of Mickey’s current frustrations were centered around the redhead in the first place, he thought that taking some space for himself was probably his best bet. 

Which led him to his third coping technique—violence. While shooting bullets at empty beer cans in abandoned buildings usually got the job done, Mickey had a feeling that today, he’d need something a little more visceral. Specifically, punching someone in the face. And to be honest, there was only one person Mickey really felt like punching that day.

The ding-ding of the bell that rang out when Mickey entered the Kash ‘N Grab seemed to mock him. His eyes immediately scanned over the tiny store, looking for any signs of Kash. Instead, they landed on a flash of red popping up from behind the shelves near the cooler.

"I'll be right with you" Ian called on, no doubt in response to hearing a potential customer walk in.

“Ian?” Mickey asked.

Ian whipped around, surprised to see Mickey standing there. He didn’t seem angry though. In fact, he looked happy to see him, which put Mickey at ease. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked.

It had been three days since Mickey had seen Ian alone. Since the night in the van, every time Mickey saw Ian at school, he always seemed to be with some else—whether it was Mandy, Lip, or some other random classmate whose name Mickey didn’t bother to learn. It almost made Mickey start to feel paranoid, like Ian was going out of his way to not be alone with him. And he wasn’t going to lie, it fucking sucked. 

“Hey, man. Didn’t realize you were working this afternoon” Mickey confessed with a scratch to his nose.

“Oh” Ian said, face falling a bit “Yeah, I had to change up my schedule as a favor to Linda.”

“Cool” Mickey said.

“So, if you didn’t come here to see me…?” Ian asked.

Fuck. Mickey wracked his brain to come up with some excuse that Ian would believe. He had a feeling a forced craving of BBQ flavored Pringles and blue Gatorade would be hard to believe when the Milkovich’s kitchen cabinets were constantly bursting with junk-food--perks of living with a single mom that left the kids in charge of grocery shopping.

Instead, he decided to go for honesty and hope it didn’t backfire too badly. 

“Was actually hoping for a word with your boss” Mickey gritted out, leaving out the unsavory detail that he was actually hoping to beat the shit out of him.

“Kash?” Ian clarified unnecessarily, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, he around?” Mickey asked.

“Technically, yes” Ian said, glancing at the door to the back freezer. “But, do you wanna tell me why?”

“Not really, just got something to settle with him” Mickey said.

Ian’s face pulled into a frown.

“Last time you tried to settle something with Kash, he threatened to shoot you in the leg” Ian reminded him.

“It was a fucking Snickers bar!” Mickey exclaimed.

“That you stole!” Ian reminded him.

Mickey didn’t actually need the reminder, he remembered that day quite clearly. It happened a few years back, when he got into the bad habit of shoplifting to get a rise out of people. If he had gone to a psychologist back then like his mom wanted, they probably woulda connected the dots between Mickey’s suddenly rebellious behavior and his dad running off with his secretary to start a new family in Michigan during the most formative years of Mickey’s life. But Mickey didn’t go to a psychologist ‘cause he knew there was nothing wrong with him, he was just a teenager blowing off steam and fucking over any authority figures he could. Totally normal. 

At the time, Mickey wasn’t even friends with Ian, who back then was about half his current size, completely covered in freckles, and for some reason, entirely unafraid to stand up to Mickey’s shoplifting ways. Mickey later found out, in a rather unfortunate way, why Ian was so fearless (sometimes if Mickey rubbed his throat hard enough, he’d swear he could still feel the bruise from where Ian throat-punched him all those years ago.) 

Despite Ian taking care of shit on his own that day, it didn’t stop Kash from barreling in from the back room, gun drawn and pointing at Mickey’s leg. Mickey’s response was of course to chuck his half-eaten/totally-stolen Snickers bar at Kash’s head and make a break for the door. The day wasn’t a total bust, though. Sure Mickey got temporarily banned from the store for a while, but shortly after that day Ian and Mandy started quasi-dating, which quickly lead to Ian and Mickey becoming friends and the rest was history. Mostly.

“Look, I just wanna talk to the guy. So you wanna get him or should I go back there myself?” Mickey asked.

Ian threw his head back, exasperated.

“I don’t understand why you can just tell me what’s going on!” Ian said.

“I figured it out, ok?” Mickey finally snapped, “I know what’s going on between you two.”

Ian’s eyes widened to an almost comical degree.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“You and him…hooking up, or whatever. I figured it out” Mickey said.

Ian stared at Mickey for a few drawn out moments, his face almost unreadable. Then, a look of recognition, followed by pure irritation.

“Fucking Mandy” he said.

Whoops. 

“She didn’t say shit, ok? I told you, I got eyes. I figured it out on my own” Mickey said.

“Oh ok, and it just took you…what? Two years to just casually figure “it” out, even if the “it” you figured out actually ended six months ago?” Ian asked.

“Wait, huh?” Mickey asked.

“Jesus. Okay, yeah, we had a thing for a while, but I ended it six months ago. And Mandy definitely knows that. So I don't know what she was thinking telling you about it now and making it seem like it's still going on, 'cause it’s not. Not that it’s any of your business” Ian said.

“Not my business? Thought we were supposed to be best friends. Best friends tell each other everything, right?” Mickey asked.

Ian pulled a face and shook his head, looking down at the floor. Mickey could see the war playing out on Ian’s features; could tell the thing he was dying to spit out at Mickey stuck at the end of his tongue. Mickey knew he was playing with fire coming at him like this now, all things considered, but it was too late to go back. 

“What the fuck Ian?” Mickey asked.

“I just…was scared I guess” Ian mumbled, messing with this snapback again, like he did whenever he was nervous.

“Of him?” Mickey asked, taking a step forward.

“No, god no. He’s harmless” Ian said, glancing up at Mickey, “I was scared of you.” 

Mickey’s brows furrowed together as a wave of shame rolled over him.

“Me?” he asked quietly.

“Kash and I were already fooling around by the time we became friends. I wanted to tell you about it a million times, but I didn’t know how you’d react to the whole gay thing. You’d made comments around me before. ‘Bout some guys being fags or whatever” Ian said with a shrug, “I was scared you wouldn’t wanna be my friend anymore. That you’d look at me differently.”

Mickey had to take a few moments to find his voice.

“Am I looking at you differently now?” Mickey asked quietly.

Ian looked at Mickey, considering, before finally shaking his head ‘no.’

“Ok, good. So that’s settled” Mickey said “Now about that fucker who likes touching teenage boys—”

“Hey, woah” Ian said, intercepting Mickey where he tried to barge into the backroom, “Can’t let ya do that.”

“Why the hell not?” Mickey asked.

“One, cause he’s my boss. Two, he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“The state of Illinois happens to disagree with you. Says the age of consent is 17” Mickey told him.

Ian’s surprised by this.

“You…googled consent laws?” Ian asked.

“Fuck you is what I googled. You can’t have consensual sex when you’re 14-years-old” Mickey told him.

“I’m almost 17 now” Ian reminded him.

“Great, then soon you’ll be free to go back to fucking like rabbits—”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arms and pulled him closer.

“Mick, I ended it. It’s over” Ian said.

Mickey watched Ian’s eyes flit back and forth between his own eyes and his lips. 

Just then, the door to the storage room flew open and Kash stepped out carrying a clipboard.

Mickey quickly jumped out of Ian’s grasp, scratching his neck and looking anywhere else but back at Ian.

“Everything alright out here Ian?” Kash asked, glaring daggers into Mickey.

“Yeah, Mickey was just leaving” Ian said.

“Ok. Meet me in the back, wanna go over inventory with you” Kash said. He shot Mickey a warning look before heading back inside.

“Fucking inventory, huh?” Mickey asked Ian.

“Yeah, Mick. Convenience stores kinda rely on them on make a profit” Ian said.

“What if he tries to pull something on ya?” Mickey asked.

“You think I can’t handle myself? Handled you pretty damn well that day with the Snickers bar, didn’t I?” Ian asked.

“I guess” Mickey replied lamely.

“Look, thanks for worrying about my virtue or whatever, but I don’t need your protection. Imma big boy” Ian said.

“Fine” Mickey said, heading for the door.

“You going to Angie’s party on Friday?” Ian asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. You?” Mickey asked, turning around.

“Maybe” Ian said with a shrug.

“Ok…” Mickey said, preparing to leave again.

“Hey, so we’re ok?” Ian asked, interrupting him.

Mickey looked back at Ian, seeing the fear and uncertainty creep back into his eyes.

“You’re asking me that?” Mickey asked.

“I just don’t want things to be weird…” Ian trailed off, “…now that you know the truth. That I'm...that I'm gay.”

The tension in the room quickly became so thick Mickey could barely breathe.

“Doesn’t change anything” Mickey said, "Best friends forever, right?"

Ian gave him a small smile and nodded.

Mickey turned and promptly exited the store, the same mocking door-bell dinged at him as he did so. 

Once he was out of Ian’s eyesight, he took off in a sprint, not stopping until he reached a nearby alley, where he promptly threw up.

Later, when he got home, he locked himself in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments before impulsively punching out his reflection. 

It hurt like a bitch, but at least he succeeded in punching someone that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support on this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Every now and then, Mickey had a deeply reflective moment in his life when he could not for the life of him understand how the fuck he ended up in certain situations. Friday night found him sinking into the overly used cushions of Angie Zago’s couch in the dimly lit basement while legions of drunken classmates bounced around to the beat of some generic hip hop song. 

Needless to say, this is one of those moments.

“How’s it going, slugger?” Mandy asked, planting herself next to Mickey on the couch. She motioned to his gauze-wrapped knuckles as if to justify the nickname.

“You’re hilarious. Really” Mickey muttered, before taking a hefty pull from his beer.

Mickey had a hard time explaining to his mom what compelled him to smash up the bathroom mirror. His official story was that he slipped getting out of the shower, but the look on her face tipped him off pretty well that she didn't believe that for a second. But luckily for Mickey, his mother was not a very confrontational person. She had told him to be more careful next time, accompanied by prolonged eye contact while giving his shoulder a loving squeeze. 

Mickey knew she was trying to communicate with him beyond her words. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he appreciated the gesture, maybe even craved it a little. But he was too damn ashamed of the circumstances that brought it on to admit to it. Instead he promised to pay for the replacement cabinet and that was the end of that.

Milkoviches weren't known for their emotional heart-to-heart conversations. 

“Why did you even come if you’re just gonna be a sour puss all night?” Mandy asked him.

“Fuck if I know” he said, eyes constantly roaming around for any signs of Ian, “We’re teenagers. Aren’t these basement ragers supposed to be the best nights of our lives or some shit?” 

Mandy looked at her brother, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Hey” she waited until he looked at her, “You can go if you want. I’ll catch a ride with someone.”

“Nah, it’s fine” Mickey mumbled, “Already here, might as well make the most of it. Where’s your boy-toy, anyhow?”

“He has to pick up a few extra shifts to pay for our prom tickets. Kind of romantic actually” Mandy said.

“Sure, whatever you say” Mickey said.

“Hey, Ian’s here!” Mandy exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and rushing over to him.

Mickey looked up, confirming that Ian and Lip had just arrived. He locked eyes with Ian for a few seconds before Mandy literally dove into Ian’s arms, forcing them to break eye contact. Mickey waited a minute for Ian to look over at him again, but he suddenly seemed fully occupied with the female Milkovich in his arms.

“Fuck it” Mickey muttered, grabbing his cigarettes and heading for the sliding door that led outside.

Before he made it, however, a tiny small blonde intercepted his path.

“He hasn’t even been here a whole minute and he’s already got his tongue down some slut’s throat!” Karen exclaimed, a little ball of red hot energy.

Mickey looked over Karen’s shoulder, confirming that Lip was, in fact, seemingly making out with the first girl that crossed his path. He physically suppressed a shudder at the visual. 

“The fuck you want me to do about it? Go shove your tongue down some other guy’s throat and teach him a lesson” Mickey said, eyes flitting over to Ian like a magnet. 

Ian must have felt eyes on him, ‘cause he looked over at Mickey, locking eyes again. Fuck. 

“Good idea” Karen said before grabbing the back of Mickey’s head and kissing him deeply. 

Mickey was so shocked he didn’t have the wherewithal to pull back for a few seconds.

“The FUCK Karen, I didn’t mean me!” Mickey said.

“Oh come on, it’s just kissing you big wuss!" Karen said with a laugh.

"Lip wasn't even looking" Mickey told her.

"I was just warming up. Besides, it doesn’t really count if it’s you, now does it?” Karen asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey asked.

“Nothing! God you’re so sensitive” Karen said, slapping his cheek, “Still love you and your pillow lips, though.”

With that, Karen sashayed over to group of underclassman and got to work on finding her next tonsil-hockey partner.

"You're a perv, Jackson" Mickey called after her.

She looked back and waggled her tongue at him in response.

He shook his head in disbelief at his friend’s antics, before pivoting his body back toward the crowd. To his horror, he saw Ian still looking over at him. And if the look on the redhead’s face was an indication, he has watched the whole exchange go down. Before Mickey had a chance to move, Ian beat him to it, ducking his head down and moving into the crowd until he was out of Mickey’s line of vision. 

Mickey, still holding his cigarettes, made the executive decision to go outside and smoke. He’d explain what happened to Ian later. It wasn’t a big deal.

*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, Mickey was still outside. When he finished his first cigarette, he turned towards the glass door and contemplated going back in, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something was holding him back. He wouldn’t call it nerves exactly, although he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly on edge since his last conversation with Ian. 

So maybe Mickey decided to stay out there and light up another cigarette or six. There was nothing wrong with him taking a few more minutes to collect himself and work out what he was going to say to Ian next. Right?

After all Ian was…he was gay. He said it, out loud. To Mickey’s face. And that he was scared. Of him. Of how he’d react. God, how did he think Mickey would actually react? With anger? Physical violence? Did he think Mickey would have actually hurt him? That was fucked, so fucked. Mickey could never hurt Ian. He couldn’t imagine ever…

But then, maybe he could. He remembered the look on Ian’s face when he told him he was taking Karen to prom. He remembered Mandy’s words in the car-- “I think Ian was hoping to go to prom with you.” Was she just saying that? Did she know something he didn’t?

The more Mickey thought about it, the more his head spun around. Was Ian looking for him inside? Was he even thinking about him at all? He had asked Mickey if he was coming to this party in the first place, so that means he probably wanted to hang out with him…right?

But if he did, why hadn’t he found him yet? Mickey’d been standing in the same damn spot for an hour now. So what the hell was going on? He took out his cell and fired off a “you still here?” text to Ian. He watched as the text was delivered, waiting for a response. He waited twenty more minutes before putting his phone away and heading back inside.

“Jesus” Mickey muttered as he forced his way back into the party.

It seemed that the longer the night raged on, the more crowded the basement got. Every time Mickey turned around, he found someone else he wanted to avoid—whether it was the dumb jock from his English class that still thought puka-shells were an acceptable fashion choice or the tiny brunette that had been low-key trying to suck Mickey’s dick since freshman year. 

For a fleeting moment, Mickey couldn’t help but relish in the realization that he was graduating high school in two months and wouldn’t have to deal with any of this shit anymore. He was almost free.

And yet, the only person he was really, truly, gonna miss was still nowhere to be found and Mickey was running out of patience. He took out his phone to see if Ian had responded to his text yet. 

Still nothing. 

He was about to try calling him when a bleary-eyed Mandy came right towards him, grabbing his arms and bringing her mouth to his ear.

“Hey, you ready to get out of here?” she shouted over the music.

“In a minute. Have you seen Ian?” he shouted back. 

When she doesn’t respond, Mickey pulls back to look at her face.

“Have you seen him, Mands?” he asked again.

Mandy shakes her head but her eyes give her away, flitting back and forth between Mickey’s face and across the room.

“Let’s just go, Mick” Mandy begged, but it was too late. Mickey was already turning around and following her line of vision. 

In the far corner of the room, just beyond the punch bowl, Ian was making out with someone. A guy someone. Travis, to be exact--the most Ken-doll looking guy in the senior class, who was also, apparently, gay. And out.

Travis had Ian pressed up against the wall, kissing him with such enthusiasm that Ian’s signature snapback was getting pushed off his head as Ian eagerly reciprocated. 

The waves of nausea hit Mickey in the stomach so hard he almost had to reach out and grab Mandy’s shoulder for support. Almost.

“Mick…?” Mandy asked, “You ok?”

Mickey couldn’t force himself to look away as he watched Ian thread his fingers through Travis’ hair, anchoring him down like he was gonna float away.

“Mickey?” Mandy asked again.

“I’m fucking fine” he snapped back.

Mandy stepped in front of Mickey, temporarily blocking his sight and forcing him to look at her instead.

“I mean, you ok to drive us home?” she asked.

Mickey nodded after a moment.

“Yeah, sure” he told her.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here" she said.

Before Mickey had a chance to look back, Mandy grabbed his hand and led him out of the party and away from Ian and Travis.


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey wasn’t initially planning to wait until Monday to talk to Ian again, it just sorta happened that way. He found Ian’s name in his phone at least half a dozen times between Saturday and Sunday, but he just couldn’t bring himself to text or call him. Ever since the party on Friday, he’s been at a loss for words.

He wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew their friendship had passed the point of no return a long time ago—and it was probably really fucking naïve of him to think things would ever just go back to normal. 

But what the fuck was normal anyway? Was kissing your friend when you’re both stoned out of your mind normal? Mickey kept replaying the final moments of the last time in the van, the way Ian pushed himself out of Mickey’s embrace and practically ran from him. Did Ian even want to kiss him or was he just going along with it ‘cause he was under the influence? Did weed turn Mickey into some sort of predator?

But then, no. Fuck no. Mickey wasn’t forcing anything. Ian was gay, he said it himself. He had been sleeping with Kash. Not to mention, as of that party on Friday, he was now officially out of the closet—or at least well on his way, if kissing another dude in public was any indication. God. It was one thing for Mickey to imagine Ian and Kash together, but to see Ian actually kissing someone else right in front of him…

So, yeah. Talking to Ian was gonna have to wait until Monday.

Problem was, when Monday morning rolled around and Mickey made his way over to Ian’s locker, he discovered that the redhead wasn’t alone. Travis hovered over him, his arm propped against the lockers behind Ian’s head like they were on the cover of a fucking Sweet Valley High book.

Mickey wanted to pivot and beeline it in the other direction. But another part of him was looking for any excuse to break this certain duo apart. So feigning indifference, he strolled up to them.

“Well I’m glad we got that cleared up” Mickey heard Travis say to Ian as he approached them.

“Got what cleared up?” Mickey said, announcing his presence in a less than courteous way. 

“Nothing Mick” Ian said, still smiling up at Travis. 

“Guess I’ll see you later, Red” Travis said, before making his way down the hall.

Mickey stepped forward into Ian’s line of vision, intercepting what he was pretty certain was Ian checking out Travis’ ass as he walked away.

“You blushing?” Mickey asked Ian.

Ian’s eyes snapped over to Mickey’s, smile gone from his face.

“Fuck’s it to you if I am?” Ian asked.

“Woah, easy killer. Was just asking” Mickey said.

“You’re never just asking, Mick…” Ian said.

“What does that even mean?” Mickey asked.

“Never-mind” Ian said, turning to grab something from his locker.

“So, uh, you’re really not gonna tell me what that was about?” Mickey tried again.

“Travis asked me to prom, no big deal” Ian said, feigning a calmness that Mickey instantly saw past. The boy had zero chill. He could tell his best friend was practically shaking with excitement just under the surface. 

It was enough to make his stomach lurch.

“Oh” Mickey said dumbly.

“Yeah” Ian said, “So, guess it’d make sense for the six of us to go together and chip in for that limo you mentioned before.”

“Huh?” he asked.

“You know, you and Karen, Mandy and Greg, and now me and Travis” Ian said.

“Right. Yeah, ok” Mickey said, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. 

“So what’s new with you?” Ian asked, “You have a good weekend?”

“Uh it’s was fine. Chill” Mickey said.

“That’s good” Ian said, closing the door of his locker.

Mickey felt his face flush as he desperately tried to remember what line he planned out in his head for today.

“Hey, I saw that new Guardian of the Galaxy movie just came out. Wanna sneak in some night this week?” Mickey asked.

“I would, but I already got plans to see it” Ian said, that small smile returning.

“Oh? With who?” Mickey asked.

“Travis, actually” Ian said.

“Like…like a date?” Mickey asked.

Ian mistook his tone for judgement and hardened a bit.

“Yeah, Mick. Exactly like a date. Like two gay guys that are into each other are known to do” Ian said.

“So you’re, like, really doing this?” Mickey asked.

Ian cocked his eyebrow at him.

“Care to be a little more specific?” Ian asked.

“Just like…being out. Kissing in public. Going to prom together. Dating...” Mickey trailed off.

“Yeah, Mickey, I am. And I thought when we talked about this last time, you said things were fine between us. Were you lying? Cause if you have a problem with me—”

“Woah, woah. No, man. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just worried about you. This is gonna put a target on your back. You still got a year left before you graduate and I won’t be around next year to protect you” Mickey said.

“Jesus, you sound like Lip" Ian said, voice hard, 'When have I ever asked you to protect me, huh?”

“You haven’t…I just…like to, I guess” Mickey said.

Ian softened a bit at the confession. He sighed, trying a different approach.

“Look, maybe you’re right. Maybe I will be targeted. But you know what? I can handle it. I know who I am, and I’m ready for other people to know too” Ian said.

“Ok. That’s…that’s good Ian” Mickey said quietly, “Proud of you.”

Ian cracked a small smile.

“Raincheck on the movie?” Ian asked “If it’s as good as I think it’ll be, I’ll see it again with you.”

“Sure” Mickey said, his brain on autopilot.

“Oh, and before I forget” Ian said, digging through his backpack and producing a lemon lollipop. “Mr. Harrison left his stash on his desk, so I swiped one for you.”

He handed over the candy, that Mickey accepted blankly just as the bell for first period rang out.

“See ya later, Mick” Ian called over his shoulder and he raced off to class.

*~*~*~*~*

On Mondays, Mickey had gym the period right before lunch, which was just as inconvenient as it sounded, especially when his post-gym shower cut into lunch period. 

He had just started to change into his gym clothes when he noticed someone approach from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Milkovich” Travis greeted.

“Sup?” Mickey asked, though he had no interest in actually talking to the guy. 

“Not much. Just wondering if we’re cool?” Travis asked, leaning casually against the lockers.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Mickey asked, the picture of indifference.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve had my eye on Ian for a while. But for the longest time, I always thought you and him had something going on. More than friends, you know?” Travis asked.

Mickey felt his face grow hot. He took a menacing step towards Travis, letting his voice drop.

“Fuck you just say?” He asked quietly.

“Relax, I’m not trying to out you” Travis replied, voice just as hushed, “I’m just more observant than a lot of people. Thought there was something in the way you two looked at each other. So I kept my distance. But then I heard you and Karen were going to prom together, so I figured, what do I have to lose? Then when Ian assured me you two were just friends after all, I gotta say, I was super relieved.”

“I bet” Mickey said, lacing up his sneakers on the bench to keep his hands busy.

“He’s a sweet guy. I’m looking forward to getting to know him” Travis said, “So, we’re all good here, right?”

“Yeah, man” Mickey said “We’re good.”

Twenty minutes later found Mickey in the middle of a zone-defense basketball scrimmage. Mickey was on the defensive side and Travis, on offense, happened to be all up in his particular zone. So it should come as no surprise that the second Travis got passed the ball, Mickey felt justified in elbowing him across the face so hard that a gusher of blood came pouring out of the poor guy’s nose and onto the court. 

And boy, was there a lot of blood. One kid actually fainted.

As Mickey watched a groaning Travis get carted off to the nurse’s office with the help of some friends, he decided it was probably in his best interest to take a long shower and skip lunch period all together that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mickey....


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of just skipping lunch, Mickey decided to really commit to dodging his problems and ended up playing hooky the whole rest of the afternoon. He conveniently turned off his phone before it started to blow up with notifications and uncharacteristically volunteered to help his mom make dinner to take his mind off things.

Yet as he stood in the kitchen, ripping up lettuce for a salad, he found his brain floating back to the events that transpired hours earlier. To be honest, he really didn’t expect himself to go after Travis like that. Of course he wanted to—every fiber of his being was screaming out for him to make the guy bleed—but he figured it was only fair to Ian that he gave the guy a free pass initially.

But there was just something about watching the guy play basketball that got to him. If Mickey felt on edge talking to him in the locker-room, his agitation only grew whenever he caught sight of the guy laughing with his friends or the way his stupid hair seems to swish around as he ran. He wanted to wipe the carefree grin right off his face. His elbow had other ideas. 

(Relax, I’m not trying to out you)

“Everything ok, sweetie?” His mom asked. 

Mickey looked down and noticed his hands were frozen mid-lettuce rip.

“Yeah, sorry, just got distracted” Mickey told her. 

“You look a little flush” she said, approaching him. She pressed the back of her hand to the sides of his face. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Told you, it’s just a head-ache” he said, shrugging off her concern.

“Alright” she said after a moment. 

Mickey glanced over at her. Clara was a beautiful woman with pale skin and jet black hair, just like his and Mandy’s, though her hair had started to go silver-grey in places over the last few years. Her eyes were ice blue too, though hers were noticeably older than those of her children. The dark circles underneath them were constant, as was the weariness around the edges. Her appearance had gone from cheerful to haggard during the months when Terry first left and she's never quite managed to recover. 

The loss of Terry’s income and lack of alimony payments meant Clara was working two jobs just keep their heads above water. Mickey worked at a local body shop on weekends, but he knew it wasn’t enough to really make a financial difference. He had offered to drop out a year ago to work full time, but Clara had insisted he stay in school and graduate. And Mickey was powerless to say no to her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to snap” Mickey told her quietly “Just kinda had a weird day.”

“You seem to be having a few of those lately” she said.

Mickey caught her eye as she glanced down at the scabs that formed over Mickey’s knuckles. 

“Maybe it’s the stress of graduating; I don’t know” Mickey offered lamely, “Everything’s okay though.”

Before Clara could respond, Mandy came home from school. She immediately clocked Mickey in the kitchen.

“Way to answer your phone, ass-wipe” she said.

“Language” Clara scolded.

“Left early. Had a migraine. Phone’s off” Mickey told her. He sent her a very pointed look that said “keep your mouth shut.”

“Yeah ok” Mandy said, with a roll of her eyes, “Can we have a quick side-bar, dear brother?”

“Helping ma with dinner. We can talk after” he said. 

“Won’t take long” Mandy told him.

“Sweetie, will you take the trash out for me? Dinner’s almost ready” Clara said to Mandy, blissfully unaware of the tension between her two youngest.

“Sure” Mandy said. She grabbed the trash and moved past Mickey, sending him her best glare as she did so.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were just sitting down to eat when a red-faced Ian stormed into the house.

“What is your fucking problem, Mickey?!” he all but yelled, not even caring that he was swearing in front of Clara—a woman he usually ‘yes ma’am’ and ‘no ma’am’ed until the cows came home. 

“Jesus, really?!” Mickey exclaimed. He motioned to the food on the table, indicating he was interrupting their family dinner.

“Boys, language!” Clara scolded.

“We need to talk. Right the fuck now, Mickey” Ian said, totally irate. He seemed to have total tunnel-vision, completely unaware that anyone else was in the room.

“Sorry” Mickey muttered to his mom, before grabbing Ian by the arm and dragging him outside.

Mandy and Clara exchanged concerned glances.

“Boys are such drama queens” Mandy said to split the tension.

*~*~*~*~*

Outside, Ian shoved Mickey as hard as he could the second the front door was shut. 

“I cannot fucking believe you! Three places! His nose is broken in three fucking places!” Ian said.

“Whose nose?” Mickey asked, completely unnecessarily. 

The absurdity of the question seemed to throw Ian for a moment. But he quickly recovered, shoving Mickey again.

“He had a print shoot scheduled for this weekend. Now his nose is broken in three places and he’s got two black eyes on top of it. He’s a fucking mess” Ian told him.

“What do you want me to say? It was an accident, alright?” Mickey said.

Ian balked at him.

“An acc—how fucking dumb do you think I am? Huh? I’m seriously asking” Ian said.

“I don’t think you’re dumb” Mickey said.

“Oh, you don’t?” Ian asked.

“Course not” Mickey said. He rubbed his nose with his thumb.

“Then what gives? You think you own me or something?” Ian asked.

“Own you? The fuck you talking about?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, fuck you, Mick. You might have assumed that just because you don’t want me, then maybe that means no one else would ever want me either. Well, you’re fucking wrong” Ian said before laughing harshly, “Or maybe not. Maybe you’re exactly right. Cause when I went to the nurse’s office to check on Travis, he told me not only does he not want to go to prom with me anymore, but that he never wants to talk to me again. He said he didn’t realize he was signing up to be in a love-triangle with a closet-case like you. Said even though he thinks I’m cute, he likes his own face more than he wants to deal with your bullshit.”

Mickey’s face turned bright red under Ian’s hateful glare, though whether it was from mortification or actual rage was anyone’s guess.

“Fuck you, I didn’t do it on purpose. Almost wish I did now though” he said.

“Unbelievable. You can’t even admit you were jealous” Ian said.

“Jealous? Of what?!” Mickey barked back.

“Of Travis! Cause he’s out! ‘Cause he’s not afraid to be who he is and go after what he wants. Which, up until three hours, was actually me” Ian said, running his hands over his face, “God, what was I thinking? This whole time, I thought I actually meant something to you. That we had something real.”

Mickey watched, stunned, as tears sprouted in Ian’s eyes.

“You’re gonna make me as crazy as my mom, Mickey, I swear you are” Ian said.

“Ian…” he began. 

He got as far as taking a step closer to Ian, before Ian jumped back as if he was stung. 

“No” Ian said.

He held out his hand, a human stop-sign, stopping Mickey dead in his tracks.

“I came here to tell you to stop. Stop with the mind games, stop with the weed and, and the kissing and the look that you get in your eyes when you think I can’t see, and the whatever the fuck else you’re too scared to admit to” Ian told him. 

Ian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he continued.

“I…Mick, I have been following your lead since this thing started. I’ve let you call the shots, every shot. I tried to be patient. But I can’t wait around forever. If you’re not ready to come out, that’s fine. It’s your life. I’d never force you to…But just because you’re choosing to stay in the closet doesn’t mean you get to keep me in there with you. Or better yet, it doesn’t mean you get to hurt the guys that actually do wanna date me. It’s just not fair” Ian said, sniffling, “And I…I can’t take this anymore. I need space, from you, like a lot of it.”

Ian looked up at Mickey, who had matching tears in his eyes but seemed to lose all ability to speak.

“So please, please just leave me alone” Ian said, before making his way down the steps and taking off—running away from Mickey as fast as his legs could take him.

Mickey stood, visibly shaken and seemingly unable to move from that spot, and watched as Ian’s figure fell out of his eyesight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the myriad feelings the last chapter elicited, I just want to clarify: all thoughts/opinions are totally valid, but please remember that this isn’t a Team!Mickey vs Team!Ian situation... spoiler alert, it's a Gallavich fic :) I know the show’s canon has made a lot of fans feel very divisive towards Ian in particular, but please try to remember this is an AU fic that would have taken place around S3. In this story, both of these boys share blame and have contributed to their messy situation. As such, they're both going to have to come to terms with their own missteps before they can reconcile. So let’s keep on keeping on and get back to the story!

Mickey Milkovich didn’t fucking cry. 

Not real tears anyway. 

Mostly it was just this awful stinging sensation right behind his eyeballs. Burned like a motherfucker. Sometimes so badly that his eyes would water. Whenever that’d happen, he’d just shove the heels of his hands against his closed eyes and will the pain to dissipate. 

On rare occasions, when he’d get really overwhelmed, he’d fuck off to an abandoned building and scream his throat raw. One time he yelled so loudly a car alarm in the distance went off. Strained his vocal chords so badly he had to fake laryngitis ‘cause he didn’t know how else to explain what he really did.

But legitimate crying? He didn’t have the time for that shit. Not ever. 

So imagine his surprise when hours after Ian left Mickey alone on his porch, he found himself sitting on his bed with honest to God tears streaming down his face.

It was like a dam broke and a flood was pouring out of him. It was mortifying. He wasn’t even crying in earnest like he’d seen in sappy movies. His shoulders weren’t shaking, he wasn’t gasping for air, his face wasn’t contorted in a painful grimace, his lip wasn’t quivering. 

No, he was just zoned out, staring blankly at his bedroom wall, as the tears steadily leaked from his eyes.

The only thing to shake him out of his stupor was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Fuck” Mickey muttered “Hang on!”

“Open up, dick breath” Mandy called in.

“I said hang the fuck on” Mickey yelled back as he furiously wiped his eyes with his sheets.

“Too late” Mandy said, opening the door. She held a plate of food in her hands.

“That was locked!” Mickey told her.

“Not to a bitch with a bobby pin” Mandy said. Her face dropped when she saw the state Mickey was in. His face was red and blotchy; his eyes were puffy.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t jerking off” Mickey said, trying to break the tension.

“Jesus, Mickey. Don’t put that visual in my head” Mandy said. She brought the plate of food over to him and placed it on his side table. She sat next to him, close, but not close enough that they were touching.

“Saved you a plate” she said.

“I can see that” Mickey said. “Where’s mom?”

“Book club. Luckily she wasn’t hosting this month or all ten of those prissy women would’ve been scandalized by Ian’s outburst tonight.”

Just the sound of his name felt like a stab to the chest.

“Did you…I mean, could you and ma hear what we talked about out there?” Mickey asked.

“You mean yelled about? Nah, the sound was totally muffled. I was able to fill her in on the loose details of what’s been going on though” Mandy said.

“Like what?” Mickey asked. 

“Relax. All I said was that you accidentally broke Ian’s prom date’s nose in gym class” Mandy said.

“Ok” Mickey said, “Thanks for the food. Not hungry though.”

“Mickey…” Mandy began quietly.

“I’m really tired, Mandy” he tried.

“Tough shit” Mandy said.

“Scuse me?” Mickey asked.

“I have been watching this train-wreck of a non-relationship happen in slo-mo for two years and tonight the train seems to have officially crashed. And since two people I love deeply are the apparent casualties, I’ve decided to not give a shit what you want anymore” Mandy said. 

“Are you high?” Mickey asked.

“What? No. And lose the feigned ignorance shtick, Mickey. It’s not a good look. In the end, you’re only hurting yourself” Mandy said “And actually Ian too, so it's time to cut it the fuck out.”

“OK, Doctor Oz. Thanks for the input” Mickey said.

“I know how much you like him, Mickey. I’ve known for a while. I have eyes” Mandy said.

“You don’t know shit, ok?” Mickey told her.

“Please, I walked in on you two cuddling on the couch before, remember?” Mandy asked.

“That wasn’t cuddling” Mickey said, earning an eyebrow raise from his sister “It wasn’t! We were watching a movie and Ian fell asleep with his head on my shoulder and I tried to reach around him for the blanket cause he’s always cold, but I couldn’t reach so I just, you know, left my arm where it was and…”

As he rambled, Mandy pulled out her cell and scrolled through her pictures. Landing on the one she was looking for, she held the screen in front of Mickey’s face.

“…I fell asleep” Mickey finished quietly, taking in the image that Mandy had apparently snapped while they were both sleeping all those nights ago.

Something tugged hard and deep at Mickey’s gut as he took in the matching peaceful looks on their faces. Sleep had an odd effect on both of them, aging them down to appear much younger and more innocent than they really were. Even though it hurt to look at the photo, he understands why Mandy took. It was fucking sweet.

“Ian had the same look on his face when I showed him this photo” Mandy told him.

"What look?" Mickey asked.

"You know what look, Mickey" she said.

“How long...when did you show him this?” Mickey asked.

“Few weeks ago” Mandy said.

Mickey handed the phone back to her. Didn't respond.

“Look, Mick, real talk? I’ve watched you try and ‘no homo’ your way out of your friendship with Ian for the last two years, but even I have noticed something different going on the last few months. Karen too.”

“You’re just imagining things” Mickey said.

“So that’s why you’re in here crying, right? My big strong brother that walks around pretending like he doesn’t care about anything or anyone?” Mandy asked.

Mickey looked down at his hands, shaking his head. 

“Ok, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to play this card, but you leave me no choice” Mandy said. She stood up and went over to Mickey’s desk, riffling through a drawer.

“Hey, woah, what the fuck do you think—”

Mandy turned around, holding a formerly crumbled up piece of paper with fancy letterhead.

“If you don’t care about Ian in the way I think you do, then explain what this is” Mandy said.

Mickey stares at her, his whole body tense.

“How the fuck did you know that was in there?” Mickey asked.

“I was looking for a lighter the other day, don’t get your panties in a twist” Mandy snapped.

“You can’t just go through my—”

“Does Ian know you applied to his dream college?” Mandy asked.

Mickey bit down on his tongue, willing the redness in his cheeks to fade by sheer force of will.

“Mick, does he?” she asked again.

That’s when he felt it start up again. The burning behind the eyes.

“No, and it doesn’t even fucking matter because I got rejected” Mickey bit out.

The burning intensified.

“It says here you got put on the wait-list. That’s very different from a rejection” Mandy said.

“Ok, then it’s a fucking tease trying to dangle some possibility over my head that’ll never come to true, so fuck them” Mickey said “It was a stupid fucking idea anyway.”

“Why? Why is it a stupid idea?” Mandy asked.

His vision blurred.

“Because I can’t even fucking tell him I…” Mickey bit out, shoving his heels against his eyes, “God, and then I go and apply to his fucking dream school behind his back--without even asking if it was okay. If that would even be something that he’d want…but it doesn’t fucking matter. Cause I’m not getting off the wait list and he hates me now and I ruined everything.”

Mandy watched Mickey breakdown, eyes full of pity. She placed the letter back in his desk drawer and walked over to the bed. She knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

“Mickey, look at me” she said.

Mickey, already feeling humiliated, moved his hands and looked at her.

“The change I’ve noticed in you the last few months? It’s a good thing. You’re softer. That’s the only way I can describe it. You’re softer when Ian’s around. And you’re attentive. And you smile more. And it’s really fucking nice to see. And it doesn’t make you weak or less of a man. It just doesn’t” she told him.

Mandy handed Mickey a tissue and he roughly wiped his face with it.

“I don’t know what to fucking do” he told her.

“Do you want to be with Ian?” she asked.

“Yes” Mickey whispered.

“Then talk to him. Please. Tell him the truth. You don’t have to keep suffering like this—” Mandy said.

“It’s not that easy! I can’t just…I can’t come out. Not yet. That isn’t the plan” he said quietly.

“Plan?” Mandy asked.

“Gotta wait. Wait until I’m older and out of the house. Away from the neighborhood. Living somewhere else out on my own. That way it won’t get back to him” Mickey said.

“Get back to who?” Mandy asked.

Mickey doesn't respond.

"Mick, get back to who?" she tried again.

“Dad” Mickey said “He can’t find out.”

Mandy pulled a face.

“Who cares what that piece of shit—”

“I do! I care!” Mickey said, voice rough from earlier “And so does mom. And so do you. You might say you don’t, but deep down I know you do too.”

Mickey jumped up, started pacing around his room. He knew he needed to get this off his chest and he had to do it quickly before he did something terrible like start crying again.

“He’s not perfect, but he’s still dad. He’s still our dad.” Mickey said “He always knew there was something wrong with me. I could see it in the way he looked at me. Not always, just sometimes. The comments he’d make when he’d know I was listening. He didn’t want a faggot for a son. But he was scared he had one anyway. And that’s why he left us. Why mom’s so unhappy now. It's all cause of me.”

“Mickey, no. That’s not fucking true” Mandy said.

“It is, but it’s ok. It’s not too late. He could still change his mind. He could leave his new family and he could come back home. And then we’d be a family again. It would make mom so happy, you know it would” Mickey said, “And if he does want to come back, then I can’t be the one that drives him away. Not again.”

Mandy approached him, blocking his path.

“Mickey, listen to me. You are not the reason he left us. Dad is the reason he left us. No one else. Except maybe his skank of secretary that he ran off with” Mandy said “But he didn’t leave because of you and he’s not gonna come back because of you either. Whether you’re gay or straight or, or green…it doesn’t matter. He left us and he’s not coming back. So screw that family-abandoning, homophobic, narcissistic piece of shit. We don’t need him. Ok?”

Mickey nodded, biting his lip.

“Say it. ‘I’m not the reason dad left us’,” Mandy instructed.

“Fuck, I’m not the reason dad left us” Mickey said quietly. 

Mandy pulled Mickey into an intense hug, one he didn’t reciprocate right away.

“Hug me back, asshole, we’re having a moment” Mandy told him.

Mickey lifted his arms, squeezing his sister back in return.

Many pulled back and looked at him. 

“Now that we’ve cleared that up, I have one more thing to say. You don’t need to make a big gay proclamation about your unwavering love for Ian in front of the whole damn school. But you need to talk to him and make things right. I can’t pretend to be in the dark about what’s going on between you two any longer. It’s starting to give me stomach ulcers” Mandy said, “So please, think about it, ok? My stomach lining thanks you in advance.”

Mickey nodded, all talked out.

“Thank you” Mandy sighed. She dropped a quick kiss on Mickey’s cheek before she exited his room. “Eat your dinner” she called over her shoulder.

Mickey walked over to the desk and picked up the plate of food; stared at it for a few moments, then picked up the fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day later than I was planning. Real work is picking up and my wrists can only handle so much typing at a time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, at the Gallagher house... :)

“Hey man” Lip said as he stumbled into the room, dropping his books on his desk. He glanced over at Ian’s bed, where his brother was curled into a ball, facing away from the door.

“You pouting or something? Shit, who got sent home on Dancing with the Stars?” he asked.

“Fuck you, Lip. I’m not in the mood” Ian grumbled, voice half-muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against. 

Lip sighed, rolling his eyes. He so wasn’t in the mood for this either. 

“Look, I’m sorry. Just trying to lightened the mood. Heard about what happened today with lover boy & your other boy” Lip said.

Ian whipped his head over his shoulder, glaring at his brother.

“They’re not my boys” he told him, “Mickey doesn’t know what the hell he wants. And Travis doesn’t wanna date me anymore, never-mind be my prom date anymore. You must be thrilled.”

Lip sighed, sitting down at the edge of Ian’s bed. He patted Ian’s leg with a heavy hand.

“That’s not what I wanted, man. I was just worried about you coming out when you were still in school. You know that” Lip said “Teenagers are cruel.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe if you cared less about what other people thought and just supported me when I told you I wanted to come out in the first place, I wouldn’t be in this mess” Ian said.

“Hey, don’t go blaming me for your secret rendezvous with Mickey Milkovich, no amount of sage brotherly advice could possibly have lead you down that tumultuous path, thank you very much” Lip said. 

“Doesn’t matter. Your advice sucked and I came out anyway. Only now I’m down a best friend and a prom date” Ian said. 

“So fuck it, just go alone” Lip said with a shrug.

“Can’t. It’s senior prom. I’m only a junior, remember?” Ian asked.

“That’s not a real rule, you’re still allowed to go” Lip said.

“Well maybe I don’t want to go alone like some loser” Ian said.

“Great, then don’t fucking go!” Lip exclaimed. 

“Ok, I won’t!” Ian said, burrowing himself back into the covers.

“Jesus, we sound like a couple of chicks” Lip said.

“That’s sexist and offensive” Ian grumbled.

“Yeah, well, have you met me?” Lip asked.

Ian kicked out his foot, catching Lip right in the ribs.

“Oww, fuck man! I’m up here trying to comfort you. I don’t like seeing you so upset. Especially over some prick you barely know. Travis is a total egomaniac; I’ve had classes with the guy for four years. Trust me. Bullet dodged” Lip said.

“He’s not the one I’m actually upset about. And I know you know that” Ian said.

Lip sighed, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the desk and lighting one up. 

“Sure, but I thought if I reminded you that Mickey was a piece of shit for the umpteenth time, you might actually take my head off, so I went with the safer option” Lip said.

“He’s not a piece of shit” Ian said, defensively, “You don’t know him like I do.”

Lip took a drag, exhaling deeply. He couldn't see his brother's face at the moment, but he knew that if he could, he'd be getting a face full of Ian's trade-marked pouty chin. 

“From what you’ve told me, I think we can both be relieved I don’t know him like you do” Lip said with a sardonic chuckle.

Ian rolled his eyes as he sat up next to Lip. He reached for the cigarette, stealing a drag. He sighed, deep and heavy.

“I don’t mean like that—although he’s a really good kisser. I mean just being around him. He’s…he’s sweet and nice and supportive and funny. And he makes me feel safe” Ian said, “I mean, made me. Past tense. I told him I needed space. That he needs to leave me alone.”

“Seriously?” Lip asked.

“What, don’t believe me?” Ian asked. 

“It’s just, you two are practically connected at the hip” Lip said. “I know you’re mad, but how long do you think you can keep this up?” 

“I don’t know. Forever maybe” Ian said.

“Is that how you really feel?” Lip asked.

Ian thought about this for a few moments before responding.

“It’s not what I want, but I think it’s what I need. Can’t keep doing what we’re doing—it’s messing with my head so bad” Ian said “I almost hit him tonight. I mean, I shoved him a bit, but part of me wanted to knock him the fuck out.”

“Probably deserved it” Lip said.

“I hate feeling like that, that out of control…whatever it is. It’s not me. I don’t actually wanna hurt him, but I almost did” Ian said “Probably not safe for him to be around me.”

“Yeah, ok killer” Lip said, ruffling his short read hair with his free hand “You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You got upset, happens to everyone.”

“I just wanted to grab him and make him understand, you know? Everything I’m going through, how I feel—” Ian asked.

“Have you?” Lip asked.

“Huh?” Ian asked.

“Have you actually told him? Like, spelled out exactly how you feel and what you want from him and where you stand?” Lip asked “You know, all that.”

Ian didn’t say anything at first.

“I mean…god, I don’t know. Maybe not exactly, but he fucking knows I’m crazy about him. He has to” Ian said.

“You sure? Cause he doesn’t seem like the most perceptive guy in the world” Lip said.

Ian looked at his brother, contemplating the meaning of his words.

“I…fuck I don’t fucking know. I’m not in his head” Ian said.

“Look, I’m the last person to defend that guy, but couldn’t the case be made that he’s not in your head either?” his older brother asked. 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just…I know what he feels when he’s with me” Ian said quietly “All the other bullshit aside? You can’t fake that. You just can’t.”

“Ok, ok. This is quickly crossing over into TMI territory” Lip asked.

“Jesus, Lip. Not everything is about sex” Ian said, punching Lip in the shoulder to seal his point.

“Fuck, stop hurting me. I’m trying to be your dating yoda!” Lip said, laughing.

“Bitch, you wish” Ian said. He shared a laugh with Lip for a moment before sobering up. “Jesus, I already miss him.”

“Dude, that’s pathetic” Lip said.

“Yeah I know” Ian agreed.

Ian looked over at Lip, studying his profile.

“Did you feel like this when Karen dumped you?” he asked.

They had barely spoken about Karen since the day Ian found out Mickey was taking her to prom. Ian had mostly kept to himself those next few days, trying to process his own shit. But across the way in his bedroom, he couldn’t help but notice his older brother quietly suffering. Lip and Ian had a lot in common, but not when it came to expressing emotions. Ian had a much more communicative persona; he wore his heart on his sleeve and everyone knew it, even when he was trying to protect himself. Lip almost never had that problem. When he was hurt, he simply built up wall after wall to protect himself—until there was nothing left but an impenetrable barricade separating him from his enemies.

But Karen Jackson had never been any ordinary enemy. 

Lip sniffed subconsciously, considering Ian’s question, before looking over at him.

“A little bit yeah” Lip admitted.

“But it gets better, right?” Ian asked.

Lip stuck his cigarette back in between his lips.

“Tell you what, I’ll let you know the moment it does” Lip mumbled around the cigarette.

Ian felt a tug at his heart hearing his brother’s words, realizing what he was saying. 

“That’s not very reassuring” Ian said.

“Yeah, but that’s life” Lip said, “You’ll be ok. I promise.”

“Guess we’ll see” Ian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized when writing this that I needed to give Mickey some space outside of his own head. Which lead to me writing this. Hope you enjoy this Gallagher sibling chapter as much as the Milkovich sibling chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*

A few nights later, Ian woke up in the middle of the night. He felt disoriented, immediately realizing he wasn’t in his own bedroom, but in Fiona’s. Before he could suss out how he got there, he made eye contact with Mickey, who stood watching him from the doorway, lit only by the orange glow of street lamp outside her window.

“Mickey?” Ian asked groggily.

“Sorry, I know it’s late” he said, keeping his voice low. 

Ian sensed the hesitancy in his voice and sat up alert, suddenly wide awake.

“Did something happen? Is Mandy ok?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, it ain’t like that. She’s fine. Everyone’s fine” Mickey said. 

Ian waited for Mickey to elaborate, but all he did was stand there and scratch his nose with this thumb.

“Then, what are you doing here?” Ian asked.

Mickey stepped into the room, closing the folding door behind him. 

“Mickey…” Ian tried again. 

“I know I’m not supposed to be here. I know you told me to stay away. But I just…couldn’t” Mickey said. He started walking over to the side of the bed where Ian sat. 

As Mickey got closer, Ian felt increasingly vulnerable when he realized he had been sleeping in only his boxers. 

“I missed you too much” Mickey confessed quietly.

“I missed you too” Ian said back, almost reflexively.

The last few days in school had been hell; passing each other in the hallways, catching each other’s wandering eyes in the cafeteria. Ian had secretly hoped that Mickey would have made more of an effort to talk to him, but it turned out Mickey was obeying his wishes perfectly.

Or he was, until tonight.

Mickey sat down on the side of the bed, his eyes not leaving Ian’s for a moment. Their faces were only inches apart.

“We need to talk about this. We can’t keep not talking about this” Ian told him.

“I know, I’m sorry” Mickey said “I want this. I need you.”

“Yeah?” Ian asked.

“Yeah” Mickey sighed, leaning in close enough to brush his lips across Ian’s, “I wanna be with you.”

The room was dead quiet, but if you asked Ian, it was like the damn Hallelujah choir just rang out inside his chest. He surged forward, fusing their mouths together as he scrambled to his knees. He wrapped his hands around Mickey’s face for a few precious moments before reaching down to frantically rid Mickey of his shirt. 

He allowed the kiss to break for a few heavy moments, leaving both boys to catch their breath in quick pants as Mickey’s shirt came over his head. Ian balled up the offending material and tossed it over his shoulder before he pushed Mickey back onto the mattress and moved to straddle him. 

“Say it again” Ian beckoned as he ran his hands over Mickey’s chest, greedily exploring every patch of skin that Mickey’s been keeping from him, “Please.”

Mickey looked up at him with hooded eyes. He licked his lips before responding.

“I wanna be with you” he said again.

“Fuck” Ian sighed, leaning down to recapture Mickey’s lips with his own. As the kiss deepened, Ian shifted his hips back, lining his pelvis up against Mickey’s and grinding down against him completely unabashed. 

He was so overwhelmed with the adrenaline pulsing through him, the feeling of Mickey kissing him -- underneath him, all around him -- raising his hips up to meet every roll of Ian’s body was sending him into a frenzied state; he knew he was on the verge of coming and wanted to slow down, but this was something he wanted for so damn long and he felt powerless to control himself. 

“God, Mickey” he breathed against the other boy’s lips, pressing their foreheads together and panting wordlessly into each other’s mouths. 

“Ian, please” Mickey whispered as his nails dug into the flesh of Ian’s back, “Please.”

“Fuck, I love you. I love you” the words tumbled out of Ian’s mouth as he came so hard he saw actual spots. Somewhere in the distance he heard Mickey cry out, his body convulsing beneath him as—

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

With a gasp, Ian’s eyes flew open. He automatically started swatting at his alarm clock as he blinked in took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom where he went to sleep that night. His brothers were still sleeping. And there was a noticeable wet spot in his boxers.

“Dude, it’s Saturday. Go back to sleep” Lip grumbled sleepily from the top bunk. 

Ian flopped back down, staring at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling, and hating his subconscious even more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ian & I were feeling frisky...side note: is sensual chest rubbing a kink? It may need to be it's own tag at this point!
> 
> Know this one was short, but hopefully sweet and/or sexy enough to pull you through to the next update, which will be much longer!


	13. Chapter 13

On Saturday morning, Mickey left his bedroom and found his mother in the kitchen, arranging a vibrant bouquet of flowers in a vase.

“Hey ma” Mickey said.

“Hi sweetie. Sleep ok?” she asked.

Mickey shrugged. A shrug was a lot easier to pull off than tell her the truth, which was that a certain redhead had invaded his subconscious so badly he could barely sleep more than a couple of hours at a time. He was doing his damndest to give Ian the space he asked for, hoping for a bit of a cool down period before he tried to talk to him again. But to be honest, it was driving him out of his mind. He wasn’t sure how much more space he could handle before he finally snapped.

But it was Saturday morning and he didn’t have his coffee yet. So for now, he’d simply shrug.

“Fine” he said. “Where’d the flowers come from?”

“Oh, uh. Ian actually” she said.

That made Mickey do a double-take.

“Wait, Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

Clara nodded.

“He came by the hospital yesterday while I was working a double. Wanted to apologize for his outburst the other night.”

Mickey busied himself with the coffee pot as she spoke.

“Oh. Well. ‘S nice of him” Mickey said.

“It was” Clara said, watching him from the corner of her eye, “I invited him over for dinner tonight, but he politely declined.”

Mickey smiled sadly.

“I bet he did” Mickey said.

“Are you two not getting along anymore? Mandy told me you had an altercation with a classmate. Did something else happen?” Clara asked.

“Nah, we’re just…our lives are kinda going in two different directions. Growing apart comes with the territory” Mickey said.

“That’s a shame” Clara said “I like who you are when he’s around.”

“Only when he’s around? Gee thanks, ma” Mickey said, only half kidding.

“I love you always, but you two take care of each other in a way that’s different from your other friends. It’s special” Clara told him.

Mickey glanced at his mother, who went back to fussing with the flowers. He was suddenly certain he knew what she was saying—or rather, what she was trying hard to not say. She was being too delicate with her word choices. She knew. She must. The realization made him both feel scared shitless and completely at ease.

“Maybe you’re right” Mickey said to her. He watched as a small, sad smile pulled at her lips.

“I’d like to think so” Clara said, glancing over at him. Mickey could tell she was trying to not stare, but the second she caught him looking back at her, she found herself not able to look away. If he glanced down, he would have seen that his mother’s hands were shaking a bit. To be honest, he could feel his own hands shaking too.

“Well, whatever happens, just remember you’ll always be my Mikhailo. And I’ll always keep loving you. Deal?” she asked him.

“Deal” Mickey agreed quietly.

Clara smiled, genuinely. Mickey couldn’t help but return it. Clara looked down at his hands, now pressed flat against the counter top. She ran her finger over the “FUCK” on his knuckles.

“I’ll never get over you doing this to your beautiful hands” she said, before reaching up to stroke his chin, “But at least you haven’t touched your sweet face.”

“Eh, I’m not sweet” Mickey told her, ducking half-heartedly away from her.

“Always have been, always will be” Clara said.

“Whatever you say, ma” Mickey said “I gotta swing by Karen’s before I go into work. You need anything while I’m out?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you” she said.

“Why don’t you go get some rest? You’ve been on your feet all night. I’ll pick us up something to eat later so you don’t gotta cook, ok? Maybe I’ll get a movie from Redbox too” Mickey said, putting on his jacket.

“I’d like that” Clara said, another smile blossoming on her tired face.

“Alright, it’s a date. I’ll text Mandy” he said.

Mickey watched his mother retreat into her bedroom. He spared one last glance at the flowers Ian gave her before heading out the front door.

*~*~*~*~*

“Yo, special delivery” Mickey said as he marched into Karen’s bedroom.

She was lounging on her bed, fucking around on her laptop. Mickey tossed a pouch at her.

“Yayy!” she squealed, ripping into it and pulling out two silver necklaces from Mandy’s jewelry collection.

Apparently the two were discussing prom accessories the day before and Mandy offered to lend Karen some stuff. Mickey thought after the sappy heart to heart he had with Mandy a few nights ago, running an errand for her was the least he could do.

“Quick which one looks better with my dress?” Karen asked, holding the two necklaces up.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow at her, realizing where this was going.

“Well considering I haven’t seen the dress yet…” he began.

“Ok FINE I’ll try it on for you” Karen said as she scrambled off the bed and flung open her closet door. She didn’t hesitate to pull her shirt over her head in a mad-dash to get the gown on.

“Ay, woah, ever heard of modesty, Jackson?” Mickey asked, throwing his hand out in front of him to block the vision.

“One, you’ve already seen all there is to be seen when it comes to me” Karen reminded him, as if he could forget the one fateful night the two of them attempted to clumsily fuck freshman year. Needless to say, Karen had definitely been naked and Mickey was unable to sustain an erection. She didn't take it well at the time, but they eventually became great friends.

“Yeah, I remember, thanks. Still don’t need the free show” Mickey said.

“And two, it doesn’t really count if it’s you seeing me naked. You’re basically one of the girls” Karen said as she stepped into the gown and pulled it up.

“Fuck you, I’m more of a man than you could ever handle” Mickey said.

Karen threw back her head and laughed.

“I’m not gonna touch that with a 10 foot pole. Now be a dear and zip me up” she said, turning her back to him.

Mickey grumbled but did as she asked. When he was done, she turned around triumphantly.

“Tada!” she announced, doing a little twirl for good measure and showing off the gown.

To hear Karen explain it, it was a one-sleeve gown with a lilac bodice, accented with silver flower appliques along the shoulder and down the front of the dress, which was finished with a long tulle skirt that had a slight flair. To hear Mickey explain it, it was purple.

Nevertheless, seeing his friend beam over at him so pleased with herself did manage to steal his breath away.

“Fuck, hate to say it, but you’re kinda pretty” Mickey told her.

“I know, right?!” Karen said, jumping a little, “I can’t believe it’s still two weeks away. I’m ready for prom NOW.”

“Kay, well. On that note, wanna pick a necklace so I can head out?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, right” Karen said, grabbing the necklaces and taking turns holding them up to her neck. “So...”

“So...” Mickey echoed.

“How ya doing, champ?” Karen asked.

Mickey narrowed his eyes. Something in Karen’s tone suddenly sounded too sincere for this early in the morning.

“Why do you ask?” Mickey asked.

“Well, you were pretty standoffish this week at school. Also, Mandy told me about the fight you had with Ian. And to be blunt, it sucks to not be on speaking terms with the guy you love” she said.

Mickey looked up in shock. Karen was looking back at him through her reflection in the mirror, a soft knowing smile on her face.

“Talking from experience, of course” she added.

“Jesus, did all the women in my life get together and have a secret pow-wow to discuss my fucked up sexuality?” Mickey asked, exasperated.

Karen laughed.

“No, but imagine if he we did? That would have been hilarious” Karen said.

“Fuck, how long have you known?” Mickey asked.

“Well there was that time we tried to fuck and you claimed you had whiskey dick even though you were stone-cold sober, and that time you never tried to make a pass at me again, and then there was that time you pursued an actual friendship with me and turned down my offer to blow you in exchange for help with my math homework. Also pretty much any time I see you around Ian. That is to say, a while” Karen concluded.

“I need to get me some dumber friends, I guess” Mickey said after a minute.

“Nah, I’m pretty damn fabulous” Karen said, "Oh, and if you refer to your sexuality as 'fucked up' again I'm gonna punch you in the dick. For real. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Ok, Gaga, I know I was born this way" Mickey scoffed.

Karen walked over to her bed where Mickey sat. “You know, if you wanted to take Ian to prom instead of me, you could have just told me.”

“I didn’t even know that would be an option, honestly. I thought the unspoken thing between us was gonna stay that way. He never said…but I guess I never asked” Mickey said, “God, I really fucked things up between us.”

"I think you were just scared" Karen said.

Karen pauses for a few moments.

“Wanna know the real reason Lip won’t talk to me?” Karen asked, “Cause after he made fun of me for wanting to go to prom, I told him I cheated on him. Like, viciously. Said all the rumors about me were true, even though they weren’t.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Mickey asked.

“Because I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me. Thought if we could focus on hating each other, that would be easier than dealing with the fact that we’re probably gonna break up this summer before college anyway” Karen said.

“You don’t know that for sure though” Mickey said.

“Maybe, but I’ve come to believe there two types of people in this world—people who deserve fairytale endings and then the rest of us. And those people are the ones that have to settle for what we can get” Karen said, "That's you and me, kid."

“Gee thanks” Mickey told her.

“I don’t mean it as an insult, dummy. I’m just trying to be realistic. Happy endings aren’t for everyone” she told him.

Mickey watched as Karen turned around, regarding her gown-clad form in the mirror. She caressed the silver flowers splayed over her hip.

“I don’t wanna believe that that's true for you” Mickey said.

Karen looked back at him, eyes a little watery.

“I don’t wanna believe that that's true for you either” she said.

And with that, Mickey made a decision.

*~*~*~*~*

Karen's dress!


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Mickey found himself coming down with a bad case of de javu. He stood on the front porch of the Gallagher house and was psyching himself up to knock when the door flew open on its own accord. Then, as luck would have it, Lip Gallagher came barreling through in a hurry. He skidded to a stop when he saw Mickey; laughed cruelly.

“You don’t give up, do you?” he asked Mickey.

“What can I say, man? Can’t get you outta my head” Mickey deadpanned back to him.

“Ian’s not here” Lip told him “though even if he was, he’s made it pretty damn clear that he wants nothing to do with you, so I don’t know what the fuck you’re—”

“Ain’t here about him. I’m here about you” Mickey said “and Karen.”

Lip laughed again, lighting a cigarette as he breezed past Mickey.

“Hard pass, Milkovich. Told you before you’re the last person I’d ever take relationship advice from” Lip said.

But Mickey wasn’t ready to give up that easily. He followed Lip down the sidewalk, quickly falling into step with him as he made his way towards the El. 

“Then don’t think of it as advice” Mickey said, “Think of it as the voice of reason telling you to get the fuck over yourself and make up with your girlfriend.”

“Dude, you don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about—” Lip began.

“She didn’t cheat on you” Mickey said simply.

Lip’s carefully measured strides faltered a bit at that.

“Bullshit she didn’t. She gave me details” Lip said.

“Yeah, well our girl’s got quite the imagination” Mickey said “Look, it’s not rocket science. You embarrassed her, made her feel like shit for being excited about prom. So she went straight for the kill, the metaphorical kick to the groin.”

Mickey can see the wheels spinning in Lip’s head, realizing he’s got the guy actually thinking logically, which is a victory in and of itself. 

“Why should I believe you?” Lip asked.

“Dude, do you really think I wanna fucking be here right now, trying to convince you to make up with Karen?” Mickey asked.

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Lip asked.

“I’m definitely not out here trying to sell you fucking Girl Scout cookies” Mickey told him.

“I’d find you a lot more tolerable if you were, FYI” Lip said.

Mickey grabbed Lip by the shoulder just as he was about to ascend the steps to the El stop. 

“Look, man—Karen was all freaked out about what’s gonna happen this summer after we graduate--whether you two were gonna stay together or whatever. And honestly, you might not. Most high school relationships are bullshit, but some aren’t” Mickey said.

“You should get a job writing Hallmark greeting cards” Lip said.

“Can you cut the fucking smart ass remarks for five seconds and realize how much your actions are hurting the person you love?” Mickey asked.

Lip laughed again, prompting Mickey to roll his eyes.

“Pot calling the kettle black, asshole” Lip said.

“Yeah, I’m a work in progress. This is step one. So listen the up” Mickey told him.

“I got somewhere to be, man” Lip said, trying to bail again. 

This time, Mickey stepped in front of his path, a little more forcefully. 

“Look” Mickey started “Get back together or stay broken up. I really don’t give a shit. But your senior prom is two weeks away. And while I’m not exactly going around campaigning to be prom king, hearing Karen talk about it and see how damn excited she is makes the whole thing seem a lot less stupid to me. I know she’d have fun going with me, but deep down, I know you’re the only one she actually wants to go with. So the way I see it is, you gotta put your bruised ego aside, man up, rent a fucking tux, buy a stupid flower bracelet thingy you gotta keep in the fridge, and woo that sweet crazy bitch the way she wants to be wooed in front of the whole damn school until she forgives you” Mickey said.

“Why would I do that?” Lip asked.

“Cause you’re in love with her. And love’s all about doing shit you don’t wanna do to make your person happy. So stop being such a selfish prick already and let that girl be happy” Mickey told him.

A few moments pass as Lip watched Mickey, finally stubbing out his cigarette.

“You want me to take Karen to prom instead of you?” Lip asked.

“I want her to have her stupid happy ending to high school” Mickey told him.

“I have a lot of trouble believing your motivations are purely selfless in all this. Just a hunch I have” Lip said.

“Yeah, well, like I said. This is step one” Mickey said. 

Lip stared at Mickey for a few moments, before nodding.

“I’ll think about it” Lip said, pushing past Mickey and heading up the stairs.

“Better do more than think” Mickey called after him.

Lip’s response was a middle finger over his shoulder. 

Despite that, Mickey walked home thinking that things were looking up.

*~*~*~*~*

Monday morning, Mickey couldn’t help but notice that he was once again down a chem partner. Ok, so maybe he was the first person in the lab that day and class didn’t start for another ten minutes, but when you were going out of your way to avoid your best friend who told you he needed space, sometimes hanging out in empty classrooms was your best bet.

“Yo, dick breath” Mandy called from the doorway.

Mickey looked over his shoulder at him.

“What?” he asked.

“C’mon, you’re gonna miss it” she said before running down the hall.

Confused, Mickey followed her around the corner, where a group of students were gathered around Karen’s locker, that was decorated in streamers, confetti, and balloons. Karen was in the center of it all, beaming from ear to ear and wearing a plastic tiara as she watched a goofily grinning Lip get down on bended knee with a bouquet of roses. 

Mickey was too far away to hear the actual words exchanged between them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what was happening.

“Can you believe it?” his sister asked him.

“Guess miracles do exist” he told her.

Mickey couldn’t contain his own smile when he saw Karen nod emphatically before she dove into Lip’s arms. He lifted her up and swung her around.

Mickey caught Karen's eyes over Lip’s shoulder. Mickey threw her two thumbs up. Karen nodded, mouthing “thank you” to him. 

Mickey smiled, glancing over at Mandy, who was squinting at him.

"That's a conniving smirk if I've ever seen one" Mandy said.

"Fuck you, I'm smiling. I'm happy for my friend. Is that not allowed?" Mickey asked.

"Ok, now you're scaring me. What's going on with you?" Mandy asked.

And so, Mickey filled her in on phase two of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise this is the last Ian-less chapter for the rest of the story! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

After ROTC practice that day, Ian found a certain blue-eyed brunette hanging out by the bleachers, waiting for him. With a grin planted on his face, Ian jogged over to greet his friend.

“Hey, did you didn’t have wait around for me” Ian said to Mandy.

“Eh, not like I had anything better to do” she said. “Walk you home?”

“Uh, sure” Ian said, “Just gotta grab my bag from the locker room.”

“I can wait” Mandy said with a smile.

As she watched Ian run off to collect his things, Mandy pulled out her cell and fired off a quick text to her brother.

A few minutes later, Mandy and Ian were walking arm and arm down the sidewalk.

“So, how was your day?” Mandy asked him.

Ian looked over at his friend; she was in a very good mood. Almost suspiciously. It wasn't that she was overly cheery, but certainly more cheery than Mandy usually was on a Monday. And it wasn't that it was completely unheard of for her to walk him home from practice, but it wasn't super common either. 

“Um, it was fine. Mondays always blow so…” Ian trailed off.

“I missed you at lunch today” she said him.

“Oh. Yeah, well, figured it wasn’t fair for me to hog all your time. Your brother and I basically have joint custody of you and Karen at the moment. Thought today could be his day” Ian explained.

Mandy huffed a bit at that.

“Well Mickey didn’t get the memo. He apparently bunked after first period. Karen and Lip were MIA, and Greg was off doing some student council meeting” Mandy said “So I ate lunch alone like a loser.”

“Wait Mickey skipped again?” Ian asked, “He can’t keep doing that so close to graduation. Our teachers have a zero tolerance policy for senoritis. He’s worked too hard to just—”

“Hey! It’s ok. He has a near perfect attendance record. A few dicey days in his last weeks mean nothing” Mandy said “Although your concern is adorable, considering you’re not even on speaking terms right now.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still…well, you know” Ian said.

“That I do, Ian” Mandy said, “That I do.”

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

“Wait, where were Karen and Lip during lunch?” Ian asked.

“You mean you didn’t hear what happened this morning?” Mandy asked.

“Oh god, they didn’t finally kill each other, did they?” he asked. 

Mandy giggled.

“No, silly. They made up. Lip did this whole schmoozey proposal before first period with like balloons and flowers. It was honestly a little bonkers to see them both so happy” she explained “I’m pretty sure they were off humping like rabbits in the backseat of his car during.”

“Seriously? How did I miss that?” Ian asked.

“The humping?” Mandy asked.

“Ew, no. I mean them making up” Ian asked. 

“I don’t know, the whole school was buzzing about it. You must have been too stuck in your head to pay attention to what was happening around you. Classic Ian” Mandy said.

“Hey, I’m not like that—self-centered or whatever. Am I?” Ian asked.

“No, of course not. I just know when something is really bothering you, it kinda gives you tunnel vision. You become a little…” she trailed off.

“Obsessive?” Ian supplied.

“Preoccupied” Mandy said, correcting him, “There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just how you are.”

Ian hummed in agreement, his mind wandering off again.

“I can’t believe Lip finally got his shit together. I was starting to think he’d never come around and do the right thing” Ian said.

“Well, sometimes people can surprise you. Kinda the best thing about ‘em” Mandy said. 

“Sometimes it’s the worst thing about them too” Ian said.

“Ok Mr. Mopey-pants” Mandy said.

Ian stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed.

“Guess I’m going back to being surrounded by disgusting couples in love. Lip and Karen, you and Greg” Ian asked “It’s a heterosexual nightmare.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean!” Mandy scolded, bumping her hip against Ian’s “Your prince is out there too, ya know.”

“Whatever you say” Ian said, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Mandy felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Mickey. She smiled.

“Is that Greg?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, he’s just being dumb” Mandy said, pocketing the phone.

“Must be nice to have someone to be dumb with” Ian said.

That one almost made Mandy roll her eyes. She's tried her best to be patient with these two boys, but she was officially at her wit’s end. She loved them both so much, but she was about one day away from locking them both in a non-metaphorical closet and not letting them out until all their issues were resolved. She would have done it too, if not for her brother letting her in on his plan that morning after Lip and Karen’s PDA display. She only had one integral role in this plan: deliver Ian after practice. She was thankful when they rounded the corner and the Gallagher house was finally in sight, so that Ian’s one-man pity party could come to a resounding halt.

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Ian asked her.

“Nah, I’m gonna go hang with Greg” she said “But before you go inside, I think there’s something you need to see in the backyard.”

“What?” Ian asked, confused.

“Don’t be difficult Ian, just do what your pretty friend is telling you to do” she said, not too-kindly pushing Ian towards the gate that led to the back yard.

“Ok, ok, I’m going” Ian said, walking towards it. He stopped when he realized Mandy wasn’t following him, “Aren’t you coming, weirdo?”

“Nah, this is where I leave you” Mandy said, blowing him a sweet kiss before walking away.

Ian, baffled but suddenly curious, made his way into the back yard. 

As he got closer, he looked down and realized that pink rose pedals were haphazardly scattered on the patchy grass that lead to the back of the house.

“The fuck?” Ian mumbled to himself as he continued walking.

When he reached the back yard, his eyes traveled up from the petals on the grass to the man standing in front of him, dressed in dark jeans and a crisp black buttoned down shirt that matched his jet back hair. He clutched a small, clear box in his hands with something floral inside. His eyes, Ian couldn’t help but notice, were positively terrified.

Behind him, the van doors were wide open, displaying a cozy display of clean sheets, soft pillows, and warm blankets over the usually-bare mattress inside. A few lit tea candles were also on display around the windows.

Ian licked his lips, suddenly finding them chapped as his throat was dry. 

“Hey” Mickey croaked out after a few painful moments of silence.

“What…what is all this?” Ian asked finally.

“What’s it look like? I’m tryin’ to ask the hottest guy in school if he’ll be my prom date and I’m basically shitting myself ‘cause I'm scared he might say no” Mickey told him.

“Huh?” Ian asked dumbfounded. 

Mickey quirked a small smile at that. He tentatively took a few steps towards Ian, encouraged that the younger boy seemed frozen in place and wasn’t backing away.

“Talking about you and me, Gallagher. The whole shebang. Tuxes, spiked punch, tinsel-covered tables, cheesy slow dances…even got you one of these” he said, raising the boutonniere box in his hand, “I know this one won’t last till prom, but I figured it’d be good practice for later.”

Ian watched, wordlessly, as Mickey took the pink rose boutonniere out of the box and delicately pinned it to the would-be lapel of his ROTC uniform, right over the stitching that read US ARMY.

Ian’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the smile sprout on Mickey’s lips as he took a step back.

“There” Mickey breathed, running his hand lightly down Ian’s jacket, “Perfect.”

Mickey nervously glanced up at Ian, who could do nothing but stare back at him. His conversation with Mandy just minutes before came flooding back to him in full force. Every hint she dropped and seed planted suddenly fell into perfect place as everything clicked in his head.

“It was you? You’re the one who convinced Lip to make up with Karen?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, a little self-conscious at getting caught. 

“I may have nudged him in the right direction, but it wasn’t very hard. ‘Swhat they both wanted. Just had to make him see that his actions were hurting the person he cares about most and then everything just made sense. You know?” Mickey asked, blue eyes finding wide green ones once again.

“Are we still talking about Lip and Karen?” Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head.

“Ian, you’re...you're my favorite person. You’re my best friend. I hate so much that I hurt you, that I’ve been hurting you for so long. I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. And I know I’ve got so much to make up for. To explain. I’ll do whatever it takes. For however long you need. Just say the word and I'm yours” Mickey told him.

Ian reached up to touch the rose with his finger-tips. He stared at Mickey in wonder.

“Is this for real?” Ian asked quietly.

Mickey exhaled a laugh then, so big and glorious that he didn’t even get self-conscious about showing his teeth like he usually did. 

“I ain’t pullin’ your leg, Gallagher” he said.

“I just, I’ve had this dream so many times. Not this exact one. It always starts different but it ends up the same way. And I have this moment of ‘finally,’ all relieved and happy. But then I wake up and nothing’s changed. We’re still stuck in the same place. It sucks so much. I don’t think I can take it if this is just another dream” Ian told him.

Mickey nodded, taking another step towards him.

“Does this happen in your dreams?” he asked, placing Ian’s hands around his waist before looping his own arms around Ian’s neck.

“Yes” Ian confessed.

Mickey drew Ian in close enough to rest their foreheads against each other.

“And this?” he asked.

“Yes” Ian said.

“And this?” Mickey asked, leaning up to kiss him.

The kiss is chaste and over far too soon for Ian’s liking.

“Well?” Mickey asked.

“Yes” Ian whispered “Yes that happens too. Except we don’t stop in my dreams.”

Mickey smirked, leaned up to bop his nose against Ian’s.

“Then we’ve got some time to make up for, don’t we?” he asked.

Ian opened his eyes, wildly searching Mickey’s with his own.

“You really asking me to prom? Like really? Cause if we go together, everyone at school will know you’re--”

“Turns out the only people whose opinions I give a fuck about already figured me out. Anyone else has a problem with it, I’ll punch their fucking lights out” Mickey said.

"Or you could just ignore them" Ian offered.

"How bout I handle it on a case by case basis?" Mickey asked.

“Okay” Ian said, nodding.

“Is that a yes to my prom invitation?” Mickey asked.

“Promise this is real?” Ian asked.

Mickey took Ian’s face in his hands, bringing him down to kiss him deeply until the other boy was gasping for breath. 

“Promise” Mickey said, "Now will you go to prom with me?"

“Yes I’ll go to prom with you” Ian whispered, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Good” Mickey said, “Now how bout you show me what else happens in these dreams of yours.”

In response, Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands and led him over to the van with a mischievous smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Ian’s eyes flew open to the sound of his blaring alarm. He immediately broke out into a cold sweat as he reached over to turn it off. His mind was suddenly racing as he tried to retrace his steps last night before he went to sleep. Everything that happened with Mickey wasn’t a dream, right? 

A ping on his cell alerted him to a new text message. He scrambled to check the push notification before it disappeared. Still half-asleep, he could have sworn he saw Mickey’s name crawl across the screen, but couldn’t be sure. He rubbed at his bleary eyes as he unlocked his phone one with one hand (Mickey’s birthdate, god help him) and pulled up the message.

A smile broke out onto his sleepy face as he read the words that were, in fact, from Mickey.

\--It wasn’t a dream, loser--

Underneath the message was a selfie that Mickey had apparently snapped of the two of them the night before. After some furious making out in the back on the van, the two laid contently wrapped up in each other as they talked, catching up on everything they’d missed from each other’s lives while they weren’t on speaking terms. It was fucking perfect.

Ian had gone into great detail with Mickey explaining his particular brand of sporadic insomnia offset with hyper-realistic sex dreams, throwing his sleep cycle completely out of whack. But he must have found real comfort in Mickey’s arms, because at some point he drifted off with his face snuggled into Mickey’s chest. That’s the image that Mickey sent to him, along with a smug-looking Mickey pointing down proudly at Ian’s sleeping face, clearly crediting himself with helping Ian get some much needed shut-eye.

Grinning like a mad man, Ian quickly called Mickey’s phone. He picked up after one ring.

“You get my picture?” Mickey asked.

“Mmhm” Ian murmured contently, still half-asleep “Better than any dream I’ve ever had.”

He grinned harder when he heard Mickey laugh. It actually sounded a little bit like a giggle but he wasn’t about to tell him that.

“You’re dumb” Mickey told him.

“So are you” Ian said easily.

“You sleep ok last night after I left?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. Woulda been ever better if you stayed though” Ian said.

“Don’t think your brothers woulda been too fond of that arrangement” Mickey said.

“We could’ve stayed in the van” Ian said.

“We would have frozen our asses off and you know it” Mickey told him. 

“Well then maybe I can stay with you in your bed tonight. You know...for science” Ian said.

“Science?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. My hypothesis is that I’ll sleep better curled around you that I would sleeping alone with my hand on my dick” Ian said.

“You sleep with your hand on your dick?” Mickey asked, laughing.

“Stop teasing, you know what I mean!” Ian said.

Mickey laughed again and it was the sweetest sound Ian ever heard. He wanted to capture the sound in a jar and keep it forever. He wanted to tell Mickey that. He decided against it.

“So…about my hypothesis” Ian said again. 

“I mean, it’d be a shame to let our fellow scientists down, wouldn’t it?” Mickey asked.

“I think you’re right” Ian told him, mentally doing a little happy dance, “The world’s best and brightest scholars deserve to know once and for all if Mickey Milkovich is a big spoon or little spoon.”

Mickey huffs out a laugh.

“What does your instinct tell you?” he asked quietly.

“I have a hunch, based on pre-existing variables” Ian told him.

“You better not be calling me short” Mickey said.

“I’m not!” Ian laughed.

“Cause I’ll have you know, I could spoon the shit out of your narrow ass if I wanted to” Mickey told him.

“But you won’t, ‘cause you want me to spoon you?” Ian asked. 

A brief pause, following by a soft confession.

“I hate you.” 

Ian chuckled, elated.

“God, I can’t wait to see you again” Ian said earnestly.

“We see each other every day. We’ll see each other in like an hour” Mickey said.

“I know, but it’s different now. Isn’t it?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah, man. It is” Mickey said. 

“I’m happy, Mick. I’m so happy” Ian told him.

It was quiet on Mickey’s end for a few moments.

“You’re dumb” he said finally, his voice quieter than before.

“Just the way you like me” Ian said.

“I really do” Mickey confessed, "And I'm glad you're happy too."

Ian could feel his heart as it pounded against his chest. He suddenly wanted to jump out of bed and sprint to the Milkovich house in his boxers. The idea of waiting another hour to see Mickey was suddenly too much to bear. 

“Wish you were here with me. Wish I could be touching you” Ian told him.

“JESUS, Ian. Congrats on your big gay romance, but we’re all still in the room with you, in case you didn’t know” Lip grumbled from the top bunk.

Ian laughed, allowing himself to be just a little bit embarrassed when he realized all three of his brothers probably heard that whole conversation.

“Shit, sorry” he said to his brothers “Mick, I gotta go. See you soon?”

“Real soon, Gallagher” Mickey agreed.

Ian said goodbye and hung up, holding the phone to his chest like it was a hand-written love note and not a piece of technology.

“Ian?” Lip mumbled.

“Yeah?” Ian asked.

“I am happy for you” Lip told him.

“Thanks” Ian whispered “Me too.”

*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, Ian was a man on a mission. He powerwalked through the crowds of students, weaving in and out of different cliques on his way to Mickey’s locker. When he finally got within ten feet, he forced himself to slow down and not charge at the older boy like a bull spotting the color red. But when Mickey caught his eye and smiled at him, Ian was a total goner. 

“Hi” Ian whispered as he pulled Mickey in for a hug. He suppressed the urge to kiss him on the mouth, not knowing how quickly Mickey would want to embrace their new reality at school, and hugged him close instead.

“Hi yourself” Mickey said, wrapping his arms around Ian waist and not caring how it looked to anyone around them. 

Ian ducked his head into the crook of Mickey’s neck, unable to stop himself from quickly dropping a soft kiss against the exposed skin he found there. He inhaled deeply, not caring how weird the action might come off. 

“You smell so good” he told Mickey.

“So do you” Mickey said.

“Well, fuck, if this isn’t the cutest damn shit I’ve ever seen” a voice interrupted.

Ian and Mickey pulled away, both turning to face their intruder. 

Karen beamed so widely she could have coined the phrase “face-splitting grin.” 

“Oh please, don’t let me interrupt” Karen said.

“Too late, you ruined the moment” Mickey told her.

“This must be what it feels like to be a proud mother. Watching her two sons grow up into handsome young men that hug each other in public for a little too long for it to be considered platonic” Karen explained wistfully. 

“That’s one of the weirder and grosser thing you’ve ever said” Ian told her. 

“Yeah, and I’m praying your real sons don’t end up doing what me and him do behind closed doors” Mickey deadpanned as he turned to rummage through his locker.

Ian felt his face grow warm at the ease with which Mickey spoke about them. He felt another wave of affection for Mickey, suppressing yet another urge to push him against the locker and kiss him silly. 

“C’mon guys, I’m kidding. Jeez, Milkovich you finally snag yourself a boyfriend and then you lose your sense of humor? I expected more from you” Karen told him.

Ian coulda sworn he heard a loud ringing in his ears that suddenly drowned out the inevitable banter that Karen and Mickey fell into just a few feet away the moment Karen said the word “boyfriend.”

He wanted to glance over at Mickey to see the other boy’s reaction, but quite frankly he was scared. All Mickey did was ask him to prom. They hadn’t gone as far to actually define their relationship. The last thing he wanted to do was assume---well, that wasn’t true. He actually wanted nothing more than to assume him and Mickey were finally on the same page about where they stood. Sure, he had a pretty good idea from Mickey’s prom proposal that he was asking Ian about a whole lot more than one night of boutonnieres and rented tuxes, but until he was absolutely sure, he didn’t want to make assumptions.

Before he could spiral any further into his mini-existential crisis, however, the ringing in his ears was soon replaced with the first bell of the day. 

“Hey, you ok?” Mickey asked, tapping him on his shoulder. Ian looked around, saw Karen’s retreating form in the opposite direction. 

“Uh yeah. Fine” Ian told him with a small smile.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to chem” Mickey said, already taking off in the direction of Ian’s first class of the day. Ian quickly followed after him.

“You bring your lunch today?” Mickey asked.

“Uh yeah. Why?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“Thought maybe we could eat somewhere else today. Supposed to be nice out. Maybe over by the baseball field or something” Mickey said.

“Like a picnic?” Ian asked.

Mickey bumped his shoulder against Ian’s as they walked.

“No, not a picnic. I mean, or whatever. If you wanted it to be. Don’t really care what it’s called, just wanna talk with you alone somewhere. That cool?” Mickey asked.

They came to a natural stop a few steps from the door to Ian’s chem room.

“Yeah that’s cool. Whatever you want” Ian told him. 

“Kay. Meet me outside at 12, we’ll walk over, yeah?” Mickey said.

Ian nodded dumbly, getting lost in Mickey’s eyes. Mickey must have noticed his distraction, because he huffed out a small laugh.

“You’re gonna be late” Mickey told him.

“So are you” Ian said. 

“I have a free period” Mickey said.

“Oh. Right” Ian said.

Mickey laughed again. Before Ian could walk away, Mickey quickly cupped his hand around Ian’s head, pulling him down to meet his lips in a quick kiss. It happened so fast Ian didn’t even have time to close his eyes. He pulled back, eyes wide, to look at Mickey, who looked pretty damn pleased with himself and not the least bit concerned that someone may have seen them. 

“See ya” Mickey said with a grin, before turning around and walking away. Right before he rounded the corner, he glanced back at Ian and flipped him off.

Ian was helpless to do anything else but watch him in a state of pleasant shock until he heard his teacher loudly clear his throat and beckon Ian into the room before he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ian perspective chapter! Honestly, this wasn't the plan, but I'm having fun bouncing around in everyone's heads. Hope y'all don't mind that it's inconsistent with how I started the fic. Pretty sure next chapter is gonna be from Mickey's POV :)


	17. Chapter 17

When the lunch bell rang, Mickey was out of his chair in an instant, barely getting all his books into his bag as he bolted towards the door. He couldn’t help but notice that his hands were shaking a little. All his life, Mickey was never a guy who got nervous. He was used to people being afraid of him—or at the very least cautious; hesitant. He was the intimidator, not the intimidated. Something about his demeanor shut people down. Made them nervous.

Ian was the opposite. There was a warmth to him. People couldn’t help but want to be around him, get close to him. He radiated heat, quite literally. The kid was a human furnace. But it was more than that. He was a flame that moths like Mickey couldn’t help but flock to. Ever since they met, Mickey went out of his way to protect himself from getting burnt. But something about Ian’s energy was infectious and Mickey found himself craving it more and more. It seemed like a doomed situation he was destined to fuck up.

Then something happened. The flame had chosen him back. And things didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

He tried to remind himself of that as he stepped outside the building, willing his hands to stop shaking. He thought back to earlier that morning when Ian had hugged and then the look on his face when Mickey surprised him with a kiss. He took a deep breath, his hands clenched into fists. 

It was going to be ok. It was going to be ok. 

Just then Ian jogged up to Mickey, clearly as eager to get to lunch as he was.

“Hey” Ian greeted.

“Hey yourself” Mickey said with an easy smile. He licked at his suddenly dry lips.

He watched as Ian’s eyes trailed down to follow the movement of his tongue. Fuck. 

“Ready?” Mickey asked.

“Always” Ian told him. 

“C’mon then” Mickey said, casually bumping shoulders with Ian as they walked.

He couldn’t help but notice the way the back of Ian’s hand grazed against his as they walked. Mickey shot Ian a side-long glance, confirming his suspicions when he recognized the knowing smirk on the other boy’s face.

Fucker was so obvious it hurt. 

“What?” Mickey asked.

“What, what? I didn’t say anything!” Ian laughed.

“You didn’t have to” Mickey said, causally hooking his middle finger around one of Ian’s. 

Ian lifted their joint fingers and sent Mickey a disbelieving eyebrow raise.

“What’s this?” Ian asked.

“It’s whatever it’s supposed to be, you dick” Mickey said, suddenly embarrassed.

“Is this your version of hand holding? That’s adorable” Ian told him.

“Ok, you lost the privilege” Mickey said, attempting to pull his hand away.

“No, don’t!” Ian begged, using his free hand to keep Mickey’s interlocked with his, “I like it.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked quietly.

“Yeah” Ian told him “So much.”

Mickey watched as Ian’s eyes flitted down to his mouth again.

“You keep looking at my mouth” Mickey mumbled.

“I really wanna kiss you” Ian said “Feel like I’m dying every second that I don’t.”

Mickey huffed out a sigh, caught between affection and lust for the dumb boy that he was sort of holding hands with.

Mickey glanced around, taking a quick survey of how many people were around. The answer seemed to fall somewhere between enough fellow students to notice two dudes making out, but not so many that it would seem like they were asking for attention. Still, Mickey found himself dragging Ian behind a nearby tree and pushing him up against it. 

Message received, Ian had his lips slotted against Mickey’s before his back even hit the bark. 

“You’re gonna get me in trouble” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s lips, biting down on his bottom one for good measure. 

Ian had the wherewithal for find purchase against the tree behind him when he knees suddenly buckled. He let out a sweet little groan in the back of his throat that almost knocked the wind out of Mickey.

“God damn it, Gallagher. We don’t have time for this” Mickey told him as he pulled back, panting.

“Sure we do, we have all the time in the world” Ian said, smiling wide, “Isn’t that great?”

Mickey bumped his forehead against Ian’s in response, resting there for a moment without breaking eye contact with the other boy. 

“Told you I got something I wanted to talk to you about. ‘S important” Mickey said quietly.

“K, fine” Ian grumbled, “Wait--” 

Ian tilted his head down, kissing Mickey again, soft and sweet.

“K, now I’m ready” Ian announced, “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Let’s sit” Mickey told him. He sat down on the grass, removing his backpack and rummaging through it. 

Ian plopped down next to him, back against the tree.

“Ok, this is starting to feel serious. Should I be nervous?” Ian joked.

Mickey paused, putting his backpack down beside him. He cleared his throat and scratched the side of his nose, not looking Ian in the eye.

“Mick, I’m actually starting to get worried. What’s up?” 

“You remember how I put the kibosh on the whole ‘Mickey going to college’ conversation a few weeks ago?” Mickey asked finally.

“Yeah” Ian said.

“Well, I’m temporarily taking it out of retirement” Mickey said, glancing up at Ian.

Ian reached over and took Mickey’s hands in his. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me” Ian encouraged.

“I lied to you” Mickey said bluntly.

Ian’s face dropped a little.

“You mean you’re not planning on going to community college?” Ian asked.

“No, I mean I am. Or I was. I…shit, sorry, I don’t know the right way to say this” Mickey said.

Ian let go of Mickey’s hand and brought it up to cup his cheek.

“Mick. Just say it” Ian told him.

“I applied to Northwestern” he said quietly.

Ian’s face shifted from concern to surprise.

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian asked.

“Didn’t know how. And I knew it was a longshot, so I thought I’d spare myself the humiliation when I didn’t get in” Mickey said.

“I didn’t know you even wanted to go to Northwestern” Ian told him.

“Well, I didn’t. But you’re always talking about it, so I decided to check it out. And they have some really cool science programs. Plus, you know, I figured you’d eventually be there. So it seemed kinda perfect” Mickey said.

“When?” Ian asked.

“When what?” Mickey asked.

“When did you submit your application?” he asked.

“Oh. Um, November I think” Mickey said. 

“That was before we started hooked up” Ian said.

“Yeah, I know” Mickey said.

“And you still factored me into your decision about your future?” Ian asked.

“Well, you were still the most important person in my life. So it was kind of a no-brain--” 

Before Mickey could finish his sentence, Ian swooped down and kissed him. 

“That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard” Ian told him quietly.

“No it’s not, it’s creepy and weird. I didn’t even ask you if you’d want to me to go to the same school as you” Mickey said.

“Are you kidding me? I’d follow you into the bathroom if you’d let me” Ian told him.

Mickey laughed at that.

“The fuck does that even mean?” Mickey asked.

“It means I wanna be wherever you are. Like, all the time. And in a no-boundaries kinda way. There’s no one creepier than me when it comes to you” Ian told him.

“Now that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard” Mickey said before kissing Ian softly.

“I can’t believe you applied to Northwestern” Ian said.

“Yeah, well, I got wait-listed” Mickey said.

Ian’s excitement fell a little, but he still smiled brightly at him.

“That’s still amazing, Mick. I’m so proud of you” Ian said.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. Northwestern is really hard to get into. Even getting waitlisted is impressive” Ian told him.

“Huh, guess I didn’t think of it that way” Mickey said.

“That’s why you have me” Ian said “Is this what you were so worried to tell me about?”

Mickey smiled as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Ian.

“Partially. But I also wanted to show you this” Mickey said “It was waiting in the mailbox when I got home last night.”

Mickey watched Ian’s face carefully as he read the contents of the letter. Confusion melted away into recognition. Then wonder.

“They took you off the wait-list?” Ian whispered.

“I got in” Mickey said, nodding. 

“Oh my god!” Ian exclaimed, diving into Mickey’s arms and knocking him back onto the grass. 

Mickey laughed as Ian shamelessly peppered his face with kisses and told him how proud of him he was. 

Eventually Ian sat up, straddling Mickey’s waist and beaming down at him. 

“This is amazing! You’re going to Northwestern!” Ian said.

“Well, that’s the other thing I need to tell you. I’m actually gonna defer” Mickey said.

“What?! Why would you do that?” Ian asked.

“My mom's been working too hard for too long, it’s not fair. She does everything for me and Mands. So I’m gonna take a year and work full-time at the garage so I can help her with the bills. Maybe I’ll even be able to start saving up for school too. Help with whatever Financial Aid can’t cover, you know?”

“And you won’t lose your spot?” Ian asked.

“Nah, plenty of kids defer. They call it a gap-year. But while most kids use their gap-year to Eat-Pray-Love their way across Europe on their trust-fund's dime, my my plan has an altruistic motivation, which the admission’s office fucking loves.”

“Wow” Ian said, processing “So that means….”

“So that means I’ll still be around next year. And after you get accepted into Northwestern, which I know you will, we’ll get to matriculate together as freshman in two years. If you want that too, I mean” Mickey said.

"If I want to, he says" Ian laughed.

Ian leaned down, bringing his face closer to Mickey’s. 

"You have no idea how much I want that" he told him.

Ian regarded him quietly then, allowing himself to fully process the conversation. 

“This means we’re definitely boyfriends, right?” Ian asked.

“Do you wanna be?” Mickey asked. 

“More than anything” Ian said. 

“Then of course we are” Mickey told him. 

“Good. I’m gonna start kissing you now if that's ok” Ian said.

Mickey barely had time to nod before Ian leaned down to recapture his boyfriend's lips with his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order more fluff?

That night, Mickey sat on his bed, pretending to not have his eyes on the clock. After school that day, Ian had left him with a parting kiss and the promise of “see you tonight,” but failed to mention when. Mickey didn’t want to come off as desperate, so he was doing his best to play it cool. If he happened to change his very basic outfit of a tank-top and sweats over three times in the last hour, that was really no one’s business but his own. 

When he heard a light tapping against his window a few minutes later, he counted to all of three-Mississippi before he scrambled off his bed to let his boyfriend in. Ian, for all of his graces and athleticism, couldn’t have made a clunkier entrance into Mickey’s room. Mickey would have likened it to the sound of a dead body dropping if he wasn’t so excited to see him. 

“Clumsy fucker” Mickey playfully scolded as he pulled Ian in for a kiss.

Ian doesn’t look the least put-out by the accusation as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Mickey’s hands just started to roam underneath Ian’s shirt when a knock at the door interrupted them. 

“Shit, hide in the bathroom” Mickey whispered, pushing him into the desired direction not too carefully. 

Ian threw a perturbed look over his shoulder as he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and opened his bedroom door. 

“Sweetie, what was that bang?” a sleepy-looking Clara asked him. 

“Sorry to wake you. I was working out. Lost my balance and stumbled into my desk” Mickey told her.

Clara’s eyes moved past Mickey’s and to the open window behind him. Despite her exhaustion, her lips quirked a bit at the sight.

“You’re almost 18, Mikhailo. If you’re gonna work-out in the house, try to keep the volume to a minimum” she told him. She patted his face sweetly and headed back to her room.

A red-faced Mickey locked the door behind him. He turned to see Ian peeking his head out from the bathroom.

“All clear?” he whispered.

“All clear and totally busted” Mickey said, plopping down on his bed.

“Your mom knows I’m here?” Ian asked. He’s since taken off the sweatshirt he showed up in, leaving him in a similar state of dress as Mickey.

“Not specifically, but apparently the open-window’s a dead giveaway I wasn’t alone” Mickey said, “I shouldn’t feel weird about this right?”

“Nah, you’re basically an adult” Ian told him, moving to stand in front of him “Besides, it’s not like I’m the first person you’ve ever snuck into your room to fool around with, right?”

Mickey swallowed nervously as he looked up at Ian, who wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and stood between his open legs. 

“Well…actually” Mickey began.

Ian’s surprise reached his face so quickly he wasn’t about to mask it in time. 

“Wait, seriously?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, looking down at his bare feet.

“It’s not like I haven’t hooked up with people. Just haven’t brought ‘em home” Mickey said, “How many guys have you snuck into your room?”

“Well, none ‘cause I share a room with three brothers. But I’ve been the snuck-ee once or twice” Ian said.

“Snuck-ee, huh?” Mickey said with a small smile. 

“Is this weird to talk about? Should we stop?” Ian asked.

“I don’t know; I haven’t done this before. Do people in relationships have to talk about this stuff?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we have to right now. We’ve got an experiment to get to, after all” Ian told him, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Right. Science” Mickey agreed right before their lips connected.

Ian wasted no time straddling Mickey’s thighs, pressing up against him as much as humanly possible. Mickey matched him enthusiasm. Within seconds, he had flipped Ian onto the mattress beneath him, settling in between his legs easily. They had just started to rut against each other when Ian pulled his face away from Mickey’s.

“Hang on” Ian said.

“S’wrong?” Mickey asked.

“I just…wait a second, I can’t think clearly with your dick pressing against mine” Ian said, maneuvering Mickey to lie on his side next to him. Their heads land on the same pillow.

“Better?” Mickey asked.

“Yes and no” Ian told him.

“What’s up?” Mickey asked. 

“Don’t be mad, but…are you a virgin?” Ian asked quietly.

“Nah, lost that shit with Angie when we were thirteen” Mickey said, “So we getting back to business or…?”

“No, I mean... I know you’ve hooked up with girls, but have you ever been with a guy?” Ian asked.

Mickey felt his face flush a bit, not in pleasure but embarrassment.

“Does it matter?” he asked Ian quietly.

“No, ‘course not. It’s just, way I see it? We could just drop our pants now and go crazy, or we could wait and make it, you know, special” Ian said.

“S’long as I’m with you, it's gonna be special” Mickey told him. 

“I feel that way too, but…” Ian trailed off.

Mickey could tell he was on the verge of saying something important. He ran his hand through Ian’s hair, hoping it would relax the other boy a bit.

“It's just...shit. I’ve never had anyone try and make it special before, you know? Guys I’ve been with; it’s always been weird or dirty or inconvenient. You know, like rushed or sloppy or adulterous—”

“Ian, I get the picture, don’t need any more descriptors” Mickey told him. 

“Sorry” Ian whispered “I just really wanna make it special with you. Cause you’re special to me. Is that ok?” 

Mickey bit down on his lip. He wanted to be frustrated by the fact that his boyfriend was cock-blocking him from his own damn cock, but the look on Ian’s face was so open and genuine that he had no choice but to nod.

“So when you say ‘special’…do you mean—” Mickey began.

“I wanna wait ‘till prom night” Ian concluded.

Mickey chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss Ian, hoping it would lessen the blow of laughing in his face. 

“You’re so cliché” Mickey said against his lips.

“No, it’s romantic” Ian whined “It’s a classic for a reason.”

“No it ain’t” Mickey told him.

“It can be. It will be. If you’re…” Ian trailed off.

“Don’t say ready” Mickey warned.

“…ready” Ian said with a smile.

“I’m ready now” Mickey told him, whining a little. 

“But we can wait?” Ian asked all hopeful.

“Yes, fuck. We can wait” Mickey said, resigned. 

“You’re the best” Ian said. He leaned forward to kiss him. It got heated real fast and soon Ian was pulling away again.

“Let me guess, you don’t wanna do other stuff in the meantime either?” Mickey asked.

“I think it’ll be better if we don’t” Ian told him.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me” Mickey mumbled.

“Prom’s in a week” Ian said.

“And a half. Almost two” Mickey told him.

“You’re gonna be ok, I promise. Don’t you trust me?” Ian asked.

Mickey sighed. He grabbed Ian around the waist and pulled him close. 

“I trust you. Not sure if I trust myself around you” Mickey said.

“Yeah? You think I’m pretty, Mick?” Ian teased.

Mickey huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Or something” he repeated. He caressed the side of Ian’s face gently in a way he’s never been allowed to before. Ian’s eyes fluttered close as his cheeks quirked into a grin. Mickey felt the next words slipping out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“You’re fucking gorgeous” Mickey whispered, “Can’t believe you’re in my fucking bed right now.”

Ian, to his credit, has the audacity to blush. He tries to turn his head into Mickey’s pillow to hide his face.

“You tryin’ to seduce me or something?” Ian asked, clearly embarrassed "Trying to make me cave?"

“Nah, just sayin’ what’s on my mind. Apparently I don’t have a filter this late at night” Mickey said.

Ian stared at for a few moments, his eyes searching Mickey’s face like he was looking for something in particular. Mickey was used to catching Ian staring at him when he thought he couldn’t see, but Ian usually looked away after he was caught. This time though, neither boy was looking away. It made Mickey feel a little reckless, like they were doing something a lot more intimate than just looking at each other’s faces.

“You mean it?” Ian asked, finally after a few minutes.

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it” Mickey said. Then, ‘cause he couldn’t suppress it, he yawned.

“Tired?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“Yeah but I can stay up with you” Mickey told him.

“That’s ok, we should go to sleep” Ian said.

He reached behind him to turn off Mickey’s lamp, while the other boy helped them get under the covers of his small twin bed. When Ian turns back, Mickey doesn’t hesitate to kiss him once more, slowly and deeply. 

“Ok, so here we go” Ian said “How should we start this experiment? Flip a coin? Trial and error?”

Even though the lights were off, there was a faint glow in the room from a street lamp that allowed him to see Mickey pull a face.

“No dummy” Mickey said, before flipping over on to his other side, exposing his back to Ian “We’re gonna do it like this and you’re gonna like it.”

“Aye aye captain” Ian said, barely hesitating before he glued his chest to Mickey’s back, allowing his gangly limbs to octopus their way around Mickey’s body. “Comfy?”

“Mmhm” Mickey mumbled, melting further into Ian’s hold.

“Good” Ian said, then “Hey Mickey?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna know everything about you” Ian told him.

“Pretty sure you already do” Mickey said.

“Not everything. Not the stuff you don’t want other people to know about. And not the little stuff either. Least not all of it."

"Like what?" Mickey asked "Ask me anything."

"Like, are you more of a sunrise or a sunset person?” Ian asked.

“What kinda question is that?” Mickey asked, before yawning again.

“It’s an ‘everything’ question. You say ask you anything...” Ian trailed off.

“Kay, fine. Uh, well my instinct is to say sunsets, cause I see a whole lot more of those. Sometimes I take pics of them on my phone even though it seems pretty fucking gay and the pics never come out as good as reality. But every now and then when I have to be up early enough to see the sunrise, I guess I appreciate it more. Like it feels more special cause so many people don’t get up to see it. So I guess I like those more. Does that make sense?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, it does” Ian said “I’m a sunrise person too.”

“Thank god, I was afraid we were gonna run out of stuff to talk about soon” Mickey joked.

“Hush, you” Ian scolded, tickling Mickey’s stomach as punishment. 

Mickey squirmed, giggling as he tried his best to not kick his boyfriend in the balls. Both boys settled down a few moments later as they started to drift off.

“I wanna know everything about you too, for the record” Mickey said quietly.

“That’s good to know” Ian whispered back “Goodnight, Mick.”

“Night, Ian” Mickey sighed, content as he’s ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a tease. But prom is coming (finally!)


	19. Chapter 19

“Goddamnit,” Mickey muttered to himself as he failed for the umpteenth time to knot his tie correctly. “Ma or Mandy, can someone help me with this damn thing?!” 

Mickey practically growled in frustration as his hands dropped to his sides. Prom night was finally here, and Ian was due to arrive any minute. He just wanted the night to be perfect but found that he was already fucking up. His nerves had started to get to him in a serious way and he could only hope that he could keep himself in check long enough to not ruin Ian’s night.

It was Clara who came to her son’s rescue in the end. 

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked.

“My problem is my boyfriend wouldn’t let me get away with wearing a clip-on tie to prom so now I have to figure this fu—stupid one out” Mickey muttered, flicking the silk blue tie hanging around his neck with disdain. 

“Let me see” Clara said as she approached him. 

Mickey felt his cheeks redden slightly at the way the word ‘boyfriend’ rolled so easily off his tongue. Not that this was news to either of them. In the last two weeks, Ian had spent almost every waking minute he wasn’t at school, work, or ROTC practice at the Milkovich residence. It was only a matter of time before Clara walked in on them making out on the couch or pressed against each other in the kitchen. 

Her response the first time had been a mix of embarrassment and affection. 

“Oh, excuse me” she said one afternoon as she came through the front door, only to double back a moment later to ask Ian to stay for a dinner—an invitation he was more than happy to accept. 

It had been one of the most surreal moments of his life an hour later sitting at the table with his mom, Mandy, and Ian. Ian was sitting in his father’s chair and his hand was brazenly resting on top of Mickey’s where it laid on the table. Neither Clara nor Mandy batted an eye…well, Mandy may have snickered for a moment, but after the moment passed, it just became normal. 

It was in that moment that Mickey forgot what it felt like to be scared of who he was. He had told Ian later that night that he made him a stronger person. Ian shot this idea down almost immediately. He told Mickey that he was always strong as hell, he just needed someone to remind him of it. Mickey didn’t know if there was a huge difference in what they were saying, but he let Ian have his way and said maybe he right after all.

“It’s a gorgeous shade; matches your beautiful eyes” Clara commented as she took the ends of the tie in her hands, “Did Ian pick this out?”

“Yeah, it matches the vest of his tux and whatever that thing is that goes in the jacket pocket” Mickey said.

“Pocket square” Clara told him.

“Yeah, that. I wanted him to get the green one, but…” Mickey trailed off as he looked up at Clara’s face and saw that her eyes were wet, “Ma…?”

“I’m sorry. I promise if I cry now, I won’t cry later” Clara said, still fussing with the tie. 

“Are you upset or something?” Mickey asked her.

Clara smiled, shaking her head.

“No, of course not. I've just…” she trailed off “I’ve never been so proud of you. And that's a big deal, ‘cause I'm proud of you every single day. Always knew you were smart and loving, but to turn out the way you have…you just never know in a neighborhood like this. We...I raised you the best I could, but I still was scared. I just didn't want that life for you. Like the way me and my brothers grew up. I wanted to do better by you. And now here you are in front of me, proud of who you are and college in your future. You haven't just defined the odds baby, you crushed them. Not to mention you're more of a man than your fath…what I’m trying to say is, I love you very much and I’m sorry I don’t say it enough.”

“Fuck, ma, I think that’s the most I’ve heard you speak in eighteen years” Mickey said, wiping at the stinging in his eyes.

Clara took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead.

“I fucking love you too. Sorry for swearing and sorry I never told ya that. And you’re a great mom. I mean, so far. I'm still not so sure how Mandy's gonna turn out,” he joked. 

Clara playfully swatted at his shoulder, before squeezing it affectionately.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“Fuck, that’s them” Mickey said.

“Language, Mikhalio” Clara scolded.

“Sorry. How do I look?” Mickey asked. 

Clara adjusted the knot of Mickey’s tie, straightening it out. 

“Perfectly handsome” Clara said, “I’ll go get the door. I’m sure Mandy will want to make an entrance.”

Clara left Mickey’s room. Mickey turned back to the small mirror hanging above his dresser. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and sighed. It was now or never. 

*~*~*~*~*

Mickey walked out into the living room, where Clara and Fiona stood off to the side with their cameras, while Ian, Lip, Karen, and Greg all stood around in their formal wear. 

Ian, of course, was the first to notice him.

“Woah” the redhead said loud enough that everyone automatically turned to watch Mickey’s entrance. 

Mickey was so flustered by the attention he considered pulling a 180 and retreating back into his room. But Ian must have sensed his ‘fight or flight’ instinct, because next thing Mickey knew, Ian was right in front of him. He pulled Mickey into his arms and kissed him so deeply Mickey felt his knees go embarrassingly weak.

“Hey handsome” Ian whispered just loud enough for Mickey to hear.

“Not so bad yourself” Mickey told him.

“Jesus, Mick, way to steal the thunder of my grand entrance” Mandy announced as she strutted down the hall in a backless midnight-blue gown. 

Clara, Fiona, and Karen all jumped forward to oooh and ahhh at Mandy’s gown, but Mickey and Ian couldn’t be bothered to look at anyone but each other. The group somehow managed to corral them into a short series of group and couples’ photos (where Ian and Mickey dorkily pinned the boutonnieres to each other’s lapels, earning a resounding “aww” from their friends) and then the next thing they knew, they were outside on their way to the limo.

“Sorry my hands are sweating” Mickey told Ian, who squeezed his hand harder in response.

“You hot? Nervous?” Ian asked.

“Nah, just excited I guess” Mickey said.

“Excited? Really?” Ian asked him.

“Not dreading it. Not if I’m with you. And you’re excited, right?” Mickey asked.

Ian beamed at him, squeezing his hand again.

“Yeah Mick, I’m real excited” Ian said.

“Then let’s go to prom, Gallagher” Mickey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient as real life catches up with me! I swear we'll get to prom eventually!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom time!!! Hope you enjoy!!

Ian was uncharacteristically quiet in the limo on the way to the hotel their school had secured for prom. Mickey was doing his due-diligence to make conversation with the rest of their crew every now and then, but his attention kept being called back to the silent redhead next to him. Mickey looked down at their clasped hands, resting on Ian’s thigh. Ian used his free hand to draw random nonsense on the back of Mickey’s hands, gentle swirls and zigzags that felt too damn good for such an innocent gesture. 

The more Mickey reflected on these quiet acts of affections from Ian, the more he realized that Ian’s feelings for him ran deeper than even he realized. Long before they started hooking up, Ian always managed to find ways to touch Mickey. He recalled Ian giving Mickey a backrub one afternoon when he complained about having a pinched nerve in his shoulder; or the time Ian jokingly pretended to read Mickey’s palm during a lull in a movie marathon. During those times, Mickey never tried to read deeper into what Ian was doing because he never in a million years thought a guy like Ian would be romantically into a guy like him. 

But now that they were officially together, Mickey was able to look back on those moments and see what Ian was trying to do. He wasn’t pressuring Mickey; he was simply trying to communicate without words what he felt for him. And to Mickey, there was something beautiful about that. About Ian.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked Ian quietly.

“Nothing, I just like your hands” Ian told him. As if to prove his point, he lifted their locked hands and kissed the back of Mickey’s. “Soft.”

“But you’re all quiet. Thought you’d be bouncing off the walls” Mickey said.

“Just thinking. And, like, reflecting” Ian said seriously. He glanced at Mickey, saw the older boy smirking at him. “What?”

“I’m reflecting on how hot you are” Mickey told him quietly.

“Shut up” Ian whispered before kissing him, “I’m trying to enjoy every moment. It still hasn’t sunk in that we’re doing this. That I’m your prom date.”

“You’re more than that. You’re my guy. Aren’t ya?” Mickey asked. 

Ian smiled.

“I’ve been your guy since the day you tried to shop-lift during my shift at the Kash N’ Grab” Ian said.

“Oh, you mean the day you punched me in the throat?” Mickey asked.

Ian used his free hand to caress Mickey’s throat gently.

“Did I ever apologize for that?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“I deserved it. And to be honest, I thought it was pretty hot” Mickey said.

“You’re kinda into me, aren’t you?” Ian asked. 

Understatement of the century, Mickey thought as he swooped down to capture Ian’s lips with his own. Apparently, it got graphic kinda fast, cause soon the whole limo was whooping and hollering in response. 

When Mandy insisted they ‘get a room!’ Mickey felt a funny dip in his stomach when he remembered the conversation he and Ian had about their first time after prom. They hadn’t spoken about it since then, but now that prom night was finally there, Mickey suddenly felt nervous. 

Soon, the limo pulled up to the hotel and everyone started piling out. Right as Mickey reached the door, he felt Ian pull him back.

“Hang on for a second” he said quietly to Mickey, before telling the rest of the group they’d be right there.

“What is it?” Mickey asked when they were finally alone.

“It’s just…about what Mandy said earlier? About us getting a room…?” Ian began.

“Yeah?” Mickey implored.

“Well I kinda already did. I mean, Karen did, technically, ‘cause she felt bad her shit with Lip caused so much, and I quote, “unnecessary dramz” in our lives and she wanted to repay us. Plus, you have to be 18 to legally rent a hotel room so…yeah. It just kinda worked out that way. But, like, I didn’t want to be presumptuous…”

“Please, you knew you were getting laid tonight one way or another” Mickey told him, face reddening. 

“Still, I wanted to check with you before the night really got started. But I also wanted it to be a surprise. So, yeah” Ian said. 

Mickey waited a few seconds to make Ian sweat it out, pretending to contemplate his response. 

“Is it a nice room?” Mickey asked finally.

“King sized bed” Ian said.

“I’ve never been in one of those” Mickey said.

“Neither have I” Ian said with a grin, “So, we’re doing this?”

Mickey kissed Ian aggressively, with all the pent up sexual frustration he could muster.

“Hell, I’d skip the dance and go right to the fucking if it were up to me” he muttered against the other boy’s lips.

“Yeah, no chance of that happening, mister” Ian told him as he took his hand and led him outside. 

*~*~*~*~*

Mickey was pleasantly surprised at how nice the hotel was when they walked in. He immediately clocked a few teacher-chaperones floating around the lobby. It was clear they’d have to be pretty sneaky about getting up in their hotel room later. Even though Karen had already paid for the room, these chaperones were intent on cock-blocking in any way they could.

‘Challenge accepted’ Mickey thought quietly. He squeezed Ian’s hand subconsciously. Beside him, Ian beamed, leaning into Mickey’s side a bit as they walked down the hall, following the signs that pointed to the ballroom. 

“Woah, it looks amazing in here” Ian remarked as they walked through the double doors. 

The prom committee had decided on “Old Hollywood” as the theme, meaning there was a velvet-roped off red carpet leading to the official photo booth where throngs of couples were patiently waiting their turn. Inside, swirls of purple and blue lights filled the large event space. There was a dj up on a platform next to a huge laminate dance floor. A disco ball suspended from the ceiling glimmered as the flashing lights caught its reflecting surfaces.

Each round table was decorated with a crisp table cloth, a splattering of confetti, plastic spools of old movie film, and mini Hollywood clapboards. Life sized cardboard cutouts of stars like Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, Audrey Hepburn, and Elvis surrounded the buffet table. Mickey hated to admit it, but the losers on the decorating committee did a recent job.

“Yeah, it’s not bad” Mickey agreed. He looked over at Ian. Couldn’t help but notice the look of awe on his face. His boyfriend looked like he just stepped into Disneyworld for the first time. He never doubted that Ian was genuinely excited about prom, but something about seeing him witness it in person made him truly understand it. This was a big fucking deal for Ian. So he was gonna make sure he had the best fucking night of his life. 

“C’mon, let’s get in line to get our portrait done” Mickey said to Ian.

Ian’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“Seriously?” Ian asked.

Mickey laughed, tugging on Ian’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the photographer’s set up. 

“What, you really wanna rely on my mom and Fiona’s shitty disposable cameras to fully capture how good we look tonight for the rest of our lives?” Mickey asked.

“Of course not, I just thought…” Ian trailed off.

“Well, you thought wrong” Mickey said, sealing the sentiment with a kiss.

When Mickey pulled back, he couldn’t help but notice a few of his classmates openly ogling the PDA between he and Ian.

“Can we fucking help you with somethin’?!” Mickey barked on reflex.

“Hey, woah” Ian said as he pulled Mickey back towards him, “Fuck everyone else, just focus on me, ok?” 

Mickey looked over into Ian’s green eyes, feeling himself relaxing instantly. 

“Sorry, just…” Mickey trailed off.

“Instinct. I know. It’s ok” Ian said.

Mickey nodded.

“Hey” Ian said, waiting for Mickey to look in his eyes again, “Proud of you.”

Mickey felt his heart pound in his chest. In the past, he wasn’t sure if Ian realized how profoundly his words of encouragement affected him. But now that he was looking in his eyes and there were no more secrets between them, he knew Ian knew. 

Still, Mickey found himself trying to deflect. 

“What, for not killing those guys just now?” Mickey asked.

Ian smiled softly at him, knowing Mickey too well at this point to fall for his tactics. He leaned forward, bumping their foreheads together sweetly. 

“Yes, exactly that. So proud of my not-homicidal boyfriend” Ian told him. 

*~*~*~*~*

After they took their photos, they joined the rest of the couples at their table for dinner. The food was over-salted and somehow piping hot and ice cold at the same time. But as far as Mickey was concerned, the meal was included in the price of the tickets, so he made sure to get his money’s worth. 

The next thing Mickey knew, the music was getting cranked up and everyone was heading for the dance floor. Ian was all too eager turn his pleading puppy-dog eyes on Mickey, imploring him to go dance with him. 

“Gotta hit the can, I’ll be right back” Mickey told him. Ian looked like he was about to protest, but Mandy and Karen were suddenly pulling his boyfriend to the floor.

Mickey walked out of the ballroom and down the hall towards the men’s room. As he rounded the corner, he nearly walked into someone heading in the other direction. 

“Sorry man” Mickey said, putting his hand on the guy’s shoulder to steady them both. He looked at it face. It was Travis. Fuck. 

The swelling from his broken nose had basically gone down completely, but there was still a faint bruise under both of his eyes. The fucker still looked like a friggin GQ model. 

“Shit, didn’t see you there” Mickey said to him, rubbing the side of his nose with his thumb.

“Wish I could say the same for you and your boyfriend, but you pretty much can’t seem to keep your hands off each other, so…” Travis trailed off. 

Mickey didn’t know what to say. His knee-jerk reaction was to apologize, but truthfully he wasn’t the least bit sorry for kissing Ian in public. He was terrified for so long to show the kid he cared about him. Nothing was gonna force him back into the closet, even if it hurt Travis in the process. What he was genuinely apologetic for, however, was breaking Travis’ nose.

“Look, man, about what happened—” Mickey began.

“Nah, don’t bother” Travis said, “Pointless.” 

“Why pointless?” Mickey asked. 

“Cause you’re trash, Milkovich. You know it, I know” Travis said.

Mickey laughed harshly.

“That so?” he asked.

Travis shrugged.

“It’s just a matter of time before Ian outgrows you and realizes he deserves better” Travis said.

His words cut like a knife to Mickey’s stomach. Theoretically, he knew that Travis was going for the jugular cause he was pissed off and hurt. Didn’t make what he was saying any easier to swallow. 

‘You think I don’t know that?’ the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

“Yo, Williams, you ever heard of the phrase ‘losing with dignity?’,” a guy’s voice came from somewhere behind Mickey. He turned, saw Lip walking up behind him.  
“Not that I’m implying my brother’s heart is a prize to be won, but if it were, he’s made a very clear decision. So why don’t you get lost and fuck off, huh?” 

Travis looked back and forth between Mickey and Lip, before scoffing out a “not worth it” under his breath and pushing past them. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Mickey said to Lip when they were alone.

Lip shrugged.

“Whatever, I hate that guy. And no offense, but you looked pretty deflated before I stepped him” Lip told him.

Mickey shrugged back. 

“He struck a nerve, it happens” Mickey said.

“Yeah well, fuck him” Lip said.

Mickey considered outright thanking Lip for having his back, but something about the way Lip was looking at him signified that they were now completely even. 

They awkwardly walked into the men’s room together, not saying anything. Until finally—

“Promise you won't look at my dick if I use the urinal next to you?” Lip asked.

The two busted out laughing. 

“Fuck you, man. Only one Gallagher dick I’m interested in” Mickey said. 

And he couldn’t wait to get back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is my longest chapter to date. Thanks again for your support x


	21. Chapter 21

When Mickey got back to the ballroom, he found himself be-lining it to the punch bowl, suddenly parched. He took the flask out of his pocket and dumped a healthy swig into his glass. He considered dumping the whole thing into the punch bowl to spice things up, but decided against it in the end. His classmates weren’t worthy of the good stuff. 

After he downed the contents of his cup, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Seconds later he locked eyes with Ian, who was staring fondly at him from his place on the dance floor. Some insanely loud and thumping pop-rap-whatever song was playing and Ian only looked a little ridiculous bopping his head along to the beat in his tux. Mickey laughed. Then before he could do anything else, he watched his boyfriend do that ridiculous thing where he pretended to cast an invisible fishing line over his shoulder and whipped it over into Mickey’s direction, trying to reel him in. 

Mickey lifted a “Are you serious?” eyebrow for half a second (cause of course Ian was serious) before slowly allowing Ian to pull him towards him on the dance floor. Ian looked somewhat disappointed by Mickey’s lack of enthusiasm at being “caught.” Mickey almost rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was out of his mind if he thought Mickey was gonna do something idiotic like wiggle around like a fish on an actual hook. To overcompensate, Ian really upped the theatrics of the pantomime, pretending to struggle with the invisible fishing pole like Mickey was putting up a fight. 

It was at that exactly insane moment in time that Mickey got knocked over with the epiphany that he was wholly and all-consumingly in love with Ian Clayton Gallagher. Sure, he had his suspicions for a while that he felt for Ian must have been love, but there was something about seeing him do something so incredibly weird and wonderful and purely Ian that really cemented it in his brain. This moment, mixed with the weird angst he experienced minutes before in the bathroom with Travis and the rush of alcohol flowing in his system made Mickey feel so ecstatically happy he almost didn’t know how to process it. 

“What is it?” Ian asked when Mickey was close enough to wrap his arms around him. 

Mickey opened his mouth, ready to tell Ian the truth, when suddenly the music shifted. The pounding beat transitioned out into the opening chords of a slower ballad. Mickey could barely recognize it, but it was hard to miss the wave of emotions that passed over his boyfriend’s face as he clearly it. 

“And this next one goes out to Ian and Mickey” the DJ announced over the microphone, “Hope you crazy kids are having a good time out there.”

“Oh my god” Ian groaned, a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

“How the fuck’d that guy know our names?” Mickey asked, a little weirded out. 

“Mandy” Ian said. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck and started to sway with him.

Before Mickey knew what was happening, they were suddenly slow dancing to Savage Garden’s “Truly Madly Deeply.” 

“I don’t get it” Mickey said.

“Ok, so like, we couldn’t afford cds when we were growing up, right? But we had this old stereo that we found on the sidewalk once and inside it had this old mix-tape with a bunch of 90’s songs on it. And Fiona was obsessed with this song. And I, in turn, became obsessed with it. I used to play constantly and day-dream about dancing to it at prom and my wedding and all this stupid cheezy shit ‘cause I thought it was like, the most romantic song I’d ever heard. And your sister knows that, so she’s being a hilarious little shit by requesting it” Ian explained, “But the jokes on her ‘cause this is probably the most perfect moment of my entire life.”

Ian smiled at Mickey so sweetly and without pretense that it completely disarmed him.

“Fuck, I love you” Mickey said. 

Ian’s smile faded for a moment, like he was so shocked he didn’t know how to react.

“You do?” Ian asked.

“Yeah. Kinda a lot” Mickey said. 

Ian smiled, letting out a watery laugh.

“I love you too” Ian said “And I’m in love with you.”

“Is there a difference?” Mickey asked honestly.

Ian leaned forward, kissing him. 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life to tell you that” Ian told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner then, huh?” Mickey asked quietly, “Maybe I was waiting for you.”

“I was afraid I’d scare you off” Ian said.

“As if you could” Mickey told him, “You ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”

They pressed their foreheads together, allowing their bodies to continue swaying to the song.

“How’d we get here, Mickey?” he asked.

It was a loaded question if Mickey had ever heard one. In reality both boys knew exactly how they got to that exact place together, but looking back on the trajectory of the lives, it did seem kind of remarkable how they managed to find such a magnetic and pure connection with each other. Even with the odds against them and their own fears and doubts trying to get in the way of their relationship, they still managed to find each other in the right place at exactly the right time. There was something so rare and beautiful to what they had; it’s no wonder they had been so terrified at first. They were just kids, after all. 

And yet, through all the turbulence and torment, they found a way to get through it together and mostly unscathed.

“Inevitably” Mickey said after a moment, “That’s how.” 

Ian smiled again, letting his nose rub against Mickey’s affectionately.

Soon, the song was fading out and Mickey and Ian were brought back to reality. As another dance song started to swell, Ian leaned over to say into Mickey’s ear: 

“Hey, wanna get out of here?”

“Are you sure?” Mickey asked. He thought for sure Ian would want to dance to the hotel was literally kicking them out of the ballroom.

“Yeah, I don’t know how anything else could top that song. And I’m really desperate to show you how badly I want you right now” Ian said.

Mickey didn’t know how the air in the room could suddenly get so sexually charged after such a sweet moment, but he wasn’t about to question it. One look into Ian’s eyes and he knew that the real prom night was just about to begin.

“Lead the way” Mickey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Good news, next chapter is already written & will be up soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the 'eventual smut' portion of this story. Hooray!

Due to Karen’s genius planning that involved her taking a trip to the hotel that morning to check in and secure the room key, the boys got to avoid drama at the front desk trying to prevent the high schoolers from getting their bang on during an official school function. Trying to sneak past the chaperones monitoring the action in the lobby would have been a difficult feat, if not for Karen and Lip strategically causing a fake verbal fight so realistic to the ones that plagued their relationship in the past that the teachers didn’t hesitate to intervene—providing the perfect opportunity to Mickey and Ian to sneak into the elevators unseen.

They let out a collective sigh of relief when the elevator doors closed behind them. Ian hit the button for floor 7, and before they knew it, the elevator started to lift. 

The boys smirked at each other, victorious and more than a little turned on. 

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way” Ian began, “But I’m about to destroy you.”

“That so?” Mickey asked.

Ian must have interpreted this question the wrong way, ‘cause he was suddenly backpedaling at an alarming speed.

“Yeah, but like, in a good way. Like, you won’t want to be with another dude again. You know. Not ‘destroy’ in a harmful way” Ian said, stumbling a little as they walked out of the elevator and down the hall.

Mickey laughed, nudging him a little.

“I got you” he said before pushing Ian up against the way and getting real close “And you know you don’t got to explain yourself when you say things like that. It turns me on.”

“It does?” Ian asked.

“Yeah. Makes me wanna know what else you plan on doing to me” Mickey said.

“Well for starters I—” Ian was cut off by the sound of an older couple exiting their room. Mickey and Ian jumped away from each other, startled.

“How bout we get inside and we can talk more in there” Mickey offered quietly.

“Yeah, sounds good” Ian said. He retrieved the key from his pocket and lead Mickey to their room.

When the keycard lit the lock up green, they both sighed in sweet relief. 

“I love you, but Karen’s my best friend right now” Mickey said. 

Ian laughed, “Same.”

They walk inside the room, but not before throwing the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle and latching the deadbolt shut. 

“Woah” Mickey said as they took in the room. To the naked eye, there wasn’t all that much to the room. Heavy shades covering a large window facing a parking lot, a small desk with a phone and room service menu, a flatscreen mounted to the wall, a mini fridge, plush carpet, and of course, the king-sized bed. No frills, but much more than either boy has ever experienced. 

By the time Mickey turned around, Ian was already halfway out of his tux.

“Aren’t we the eager beaver?” Mickey remarked.

“Dude, these are rentals. Not gonna be able to return them if they’re covered in jizz” Ian explained with a wink.

“Huh, good point” Mickey said. 

Soon, they were down to just their boxers. They draped their rentals over the desk chair on the far side of the room, quietly praying they’d be out of the “splash zone” as Ian hilariously referred to it. 

“So” Ian announced, “Here we are.” 

For all the experience the other boy seemed to have, Mickey could instinctively tell when he was nervous. Instead of calling him out on it, Mickey decided to take the reins. He walked up to Ian, backing the younger boy up until his back hit the wall.

“Look I’m sure you’ve got this whole night planned out to a freakish degree, but hopefully you don’t mind me going off book” Mickey said, leaning in to kiss him hungrily, “Cause this is something I’ve been something I’ve been dying to do for a while now.”

With that, Mickey kissed, licked, and nipped his way down Ian’s body and on to his knees. 

“Shit. Ok. Ok…” Ian whispered to himself.

When Mickey got to Ian’s abs, he couldn’t resist the impulse to pay particular attention to the soft skin of Ian’s hip he often found himself clutching during their make-out sessions. He ran his tongue over the spot a few time before latching his lips around the flesh and sucking hard.

“Fuck” Ian muttered.

“Ok?” Mickey asked as he pulled back.

“Really, really ok. Also really hard, so…” Ian trailed off.

Mickey chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” he asked. He leaned forward and bit on Ian’s hip hard enough to leave teeth marks. 

“Fuck. Thought you loved me” Ian practically whined.

Mickey grinned. He decided to take pity on his painfully hard boyfriend. He moved in to nose at Ian’s boxer-clad crotch for a few teasing moments.

“This better?” Mickey asked.

“Mick, please…” Ian begged.

Mickey decided he definitely could get used to the sound of Ian begging as he pulled his boxers down to his ankles. He resisted the urge to let out an audible “yay” as he took in the sight of Ian’s thick cock. Holding him at the base, he looked up at Ian and gave him a few experimental licks. His boyfriend let out a few whimpers in response. Feeling encouraged, Mickey let his instincts take over and went to town. He took as much of Ian into his mouth as he could manage and began sucking in earnest. He let his tongue swirl around his shaft as his hand worked over the parts he couldn’t reach. 

“So good, baby. Feels so good. Fuck” Ian groaned. 

The small noises coming from his boyfriend above him spurred Mickey on. He brought up his free hand to fondle Ian’s heavy balls as he slid his mouth up and down Ian’s shaft. He started jacking him off in earnest as he swirled his tongue around his swollen head and sucked down hard.

“Shit, shit, shit. Mick…” Ian whispered.

Ian’s knees almost buckled in response. He knocked his head back against the wall as he tried to grasp onto something for balance. He settled for threading his fingers through Mickey’s dark hair, grounding him.

“Mickey, gonna cum. Might be a lot. Don’t know if you wanna…” Ian trailed off into another moan as Mickey sucked him harder in response. 

“Oh, fuck, okay…” 

Ian came with a resounding groan, knees actually buckling this time. Luckily Mickey had quick reflexes and was able to slam Ian’s hips back against the wall with his forearm for support. Once Ian got soft, Mickey pulled back, licking him a few more times just for fun until Ian finally had to push his head away.

Mickey grinned, rubbing his face against Ian’s hip.

“Too much for you?” he asked.

“Holy shit. How the hell you’d learn to suck cock like that?” Ian asked, still gently running his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

“You really wanna know?” Mickey asked.

Ian’s hand froze for a second. 

“Actually no, I really don’t” Ian told him.

Mickey exhaled a laugh. He stood up and leaned up to kiss Ian sweetly. 

“Porn” Mickey said when they parted.

“Oh!” Ian replied, blissed out, “Good.”

“Good, huh? Got yourself a bit of a jealous streak, Gallagher?” Mickey asked. 

“Like you’re one to talk” Ian said “Besides, I’m kinda crazy about you.”

“Ditto” Mickey said.

“Did you just ‘ditto’ me?” Ian asked.

“Hmm, if that’s code for sucking your brains out of your dick, then yes” Mickey said.

The boys laughed. Ian pulled Mickey into his arms and rested against him heavily.

“So. We just did that” Ian said.

“I just did that. You mostly just stood there” Mickey joked.

“You know what I mean” Ian said, nuzzling his nose against Mickey’s ear.

Mickey was acutely aware of the fact that Ian was just standing there naked with his boxers around his ankles, arms wrapped around Mickey, who was painfully hard in his own boxers. While it struck him that they painted quite the odd picture at the moment, he couldn’t help but feel that it was perfect. 

“That was amazing. Best I ever had” Ian confessed quietly.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked.

“Mmhm. So good, baby” Ian told him before kissing his neck.

Mickey blushed in response to the pet-name, feeling secretly very pleased with himself. 

“Baby?” he asked.

“You don’t like it?” Ian asked, his voice going up a bit at the end.

“Didn’t say that” Mickey said.

“You could tell me if you didn’t, you know. I wouldn’t be upset” Ian said.

Mickey pulled back to look at his boyfriend, looking dubious as fuck.

“Yeah right you wouldn’t be” Mickey teased.

“I wouldn’t!” Ian whined “You’d still be my baby even if I wasn’t allowed to say it to your face. So I’d still win.”

“You’re all about winning these days, aren’t you Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

“You got a problem with that, Milkovich?” Ian asked.

Mickey leaned in to kiss him soundly, if for no other reason than he wanted to. When he felt Ian reach down for his boxers, he took a step back.

“Wanna check out the shower first?” Mickey asked “Bet you’d look good covered in soap.”

“Trust me, I do” Ian said “but we might need to make it a bath, my legs still feel like jello.”

“Cause I sucked you off so good?” Mickey asked quietly.

“Cause you sucked me off the best, baby” Ian replied, he voice equally hushed.

“I hate you” Mickey laughed, “You owe me shower head.”

“Hmm. Think I’d rather wait to blow you when I have you spread out beneath me in the middle of that king-sized bed while I get you ready for my cock. Does that work for you?” Ian asked.

“Shit, yeah I think I’d be okay with that” Mickey told him.

“Good” Ian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. More to come soon. Hopefully without too much of a break in between updates <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I named these chapters, this one would definitely be called 'take me to church.' *winks*

Mickey wasn’t exactly what you’d call a religious man.

The Milkoviches never went to church. Never once said grace before a meal. Mickey vaguely remembers having tried praying once or twice as a kid (asking for a crush on a girl instead of a boy), but after what he asked for didn’t come true, he figured God was as fake as santa and the tooth fairy. 

So yeah, it was safe to say that Mickey was as big of an atheist as he was a big ‘ole mo. 

But in this moment, Mickey found himself worshipping at a different kind of alter.

“Oh my god, oh my god” he mumbled. His eyes were screwed shut. He was spread out on his back like a starfish, his hands gripping the sheets of the mattress so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

And Ian, sweet Ian, was stretched out in between Mickey’s spread thighs, bobbing his head over Mickey’s dick as enthusiastically as he’s ever seen. After Mickey made a particularly pathetic noise, Ian pulled off with a pop, suppressing a chuckle.

“Good?” he asked with a raspy voice, allowing his wet lips to swipe teasingly across the swollen head as he looked up at Mickey. 

Mickey nodded emphatically, eyes still closed.

Ian grinned. He ran his fingers up and down Mickey’s naked thighs—allowing his blunt nails to scratch them gently. 

“Open your eyes” Ian told him, “miss ‘em.”

Mickey let his eyes flutter open, looking down at Ian.

“Hi” Ian said.

“You’re…you’re really good at that” Mickey told him. 

“Yeah?” Ian asked. Not breaking eye-contact, he lowered his mouth over Mickey’s dick once again. He hummed a little once he had him so deep he almost choked, knowing the vibrations would take Mickey’s pleasure to the next level.

“God, Ian, no one’s ever…” Mickey broke off with another groan.

Ian pulled off again, this time allowing his hand to lazily stroke Mickey off in a loose hold, determined to make this last for as long as possible.

“Ever what, baby?” Ian asked quietly.

“Fuck. Sucked my dick like they loved it” Mickey said. 

And it was true. He’d gotten a few lazy blowjobs in his life, a few overly enthusiastic ones too, but there was always something so shallow and strange about it. The girls in his neighborhood he tried to hook up with often seemed like they did it ‘cause they were expected to, not because they actually enjoyed it. 

But with Ian, it was like a whole new world. 

“Get used to it” Ian told him “Gonna suck you off every day if you’ll let me.”

Mickey subconsciously (or maybe consciously, but who’s keeping track) spread his legs a little wider, raising his hips a little as he does so. His boyfriend was driving him fucking crazy. If Ian didn’t shove something up his ass soon, he’d probably die. 

“Gonna let you do way more than that” Mickey said. 

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked. 

“Anything you want; you can take” Mickey told him. His cheeks reddened a little at the confession, but the blown-out look of arousal on Ian’s face more than made up for it. 

Ian briefly let go of Mickey’s dick so he could crawl up his boyfriend’s body and kiss him soundly. 

“Want you in me. Want it so bad” Mickey whispered against his lips.

“Want that too. Don’t wanna hurt you though” Ian told him.

“You won’t. Not some delicate flower. I’ve experimented” Mickey told.

“With who?” Ian asked, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s. Mickey looked into his eyes, saw how big his pupils were. Behind the lust, there was a hint of jealousy the other boy couldn’t seem to shake.

“Fuck, with myself. That allowed, Fido?” Mickey managed to quip, despite the raging hard-on Ian kept ‘accidentally’ grazing with his thigh. 

“Sorry, yes” he whispered, “And you like all that?”

“Fucking loved it. Bet I’d love it even more if it was your fingers up my ass instead though. So fucking long and thick” Mickey told him wantonly.

Ian lifted a hand in between their faces, letting his fingertips dance over Mickey’s swollen lips. 

“These fingers?” Ian asked. 

Mickey’s only response was to wrap his lips around Ian’s digits and suck ‘em like the world was ending. 

“God you’re so fucking sexy” Ian told him, rocking his hips up against Mickey’s to match the rhythm of his boyfriend sucking his fingers. “Can’t wait to fuck you. Want it so bad, you have no idea.”

Ian pulled his fingers free, temporarily mesmerized by the thin rope of salvia that that spread from his fingertips to Mickey’s mouth. He couldn’t help but shove them back inside his mouth a few more times. He was hypnotized by the way Mickey’s lips puckered around his fingers. 

“Lube, now” Mickey demanded when Ian finally pulled his hand away. 

Ian scrambled to his knees so he could reach for the bottle of lube he placed on the nightstand after their bath. Both men became painfully aware of how swollen and red Ian’s rock-hard cock bobbed between them as he moved. Ian did his best to put it out of his mind as he spread the lube out onto his pre-moistened fingers. His dick wasn’t going anywhere near Mickey’s ass until he got him nice and ready. 

Seconds later he was back in his spot in between Mickey’s legs. He let his tongue swipe over the other boy’s neglected cock for just a moment before he began to rub his lube-covered fingers against his opening. 

“Relax, babe” he whispered right as his middle finger breached his hole. Ian gasped as he felt the tight muscles release just enough to let him sink knuckle-deep inside him. 

Mickey let out a groan so delicious that Ian felt his hand speed up on its own accord. He started to finger bang Mickey in earnest, encouraged by the other boy’s moans of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you do love that, don’t you?” Ian asked. His eyes flitted back and forth between Mickey’s face and the place where his finger kept slipping back inside of him. A few seconds later, he added a second finger, experimenting with the roll of his wrist, desperate to find the place inside of Mickey that would—

“There! Shit, Ian. Fuck” Mickey muttered, rolling his hips to the rhythm Ian was setting. 

“Like me playing with your ass, Mick?” Ian asked.

“Yes, fuck. Feels so good” Mickey told him.

“Wanna get you nice and ready for me” Ian told him. He bit his lip hard as he continued watching his fingers slip in and out of him. 

He knew what he wanted to do next. Felt the urge for it bubbled up inside of him so intensely he didn’t think he’d be able to stop the words from slipping out if he tried.

“Fuck, your hole looks so good. Wanna put my mouth on. Can I?” Ian asked.

“Jesus, do whatever you want, I’m yours” Mickey said breathlessly.

That was all the invitation Ian needed. He dipped his head down and went to town on Mickey’s ass, feeling way to revved up to be nervous about doing this for the first time. If his boyfriend had any reservations about the act, they most certainly went out the window the second Ian got down there. 

Ian continued to finger Mickey in earnest as he let his tongue lap around his hole. He pulled his fingers free just long enough to stick his tongue deep inside for a few messy thrusts before pulling back and sucking hard.

If the spew of expletives coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth were anything to go by, Ian was apparently doing well at his first venture into the unknown. Perhaps even too well. Seconds later, Mickey was pushing Ian’s head away.

“Too much, don’t wanna cum yet. Fuck” Mickey groaned, trying to bring himself back from the cusp of orgasm. He reached down to squeeze at his balls, applying just enough pressure to hurt slightly.

Ian panted above him, trying his best to not move while they waited for Mickey to regain control over himself. He didn’t have to wait too long before Mickey’s eyes fluttered open. 

“God damn, Gallagher” he whispered, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet” Ian told him.

“It’s all been good… so good” Mickey told him dreamily.

Ian reached for the condom and lube, grinning down at his boyfriend.

“Got you love-drunk on my dick and we haven’t even fucked yet” he said, rolling on the condom.

“Don’t think I’m gonna last long” Mickey whispered, bending his knees in preparation “So fucking amped up.”

Ian crawled back over him, dropping his head down to plant a kiss in the middle of his chest. 

“Same, but gonna last as long as I can for you” Ian said as he lined himself up. He rubbed himself against Mickey’s stretched opening. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Need you” Mickey told him. 

“Breathe out” Ian whispers before sinking in, slow and steady.

Mickey arched his back, reaching out to grip Ian’s biceps in his hands. His eyes fluttered close.

“Jesus” he whispered. 

“Too much?” Ian asked quietly, suddenly concerned.

“No, just so full” Mickey told him. Mickey weakly lifted a leg to hook around Ian’s hips, in case he had any crazy ideas like pulling out. 

Ian grabbed on to the leg and hiked it further up his back, prompting him to sink a little bit deeper into Mickey. Both boys groaned at the sensation.

“You good?” Ian asked, rocking his lips slightly.

“Yeah” Mickey breathed out “More.”

Ian began to gradually pick up his pace, making sure his strokes landed firm and deep. After a few tries, he found Mickey’s prostate and was rewarded by the older boy crying out.

Soon Mickey was rolling his body up to meet Ian’s thrusts, feeling very much like a bitch in heat but feeling powerless to do anything else. He’d never felt anything so electric. Pleasure was shooting up his body so intensely he found himself shaking. Ian must have sensed this, cause soon he was shifting forward. He laced his fingers through Mickey’s and pressed their locked hands onto the mattress, framing Mickey’s head. 

“You like this? Feel good?” Ian asked.

“So good” Mickey told him “Fucking me so good. Taking care of me.”

“Yeah, all for you” Ian said, punctuating his words with pointed thrusts “This is all for you.”

“Love you” Mickey grunted back “Love you inside me.” 

“Love you too” Ian told him, panting against his face, “So fucking beautiful.”

“Wanna cum” Mickey told him, “Want you to feel it. Wanna feel you too.”

“I got you, Mick” Ian said, reaching down to jerk him off. 

“So close, so close” Mickey whispered.

“Let go, I got you” Ian told him.

The next thing Mickey knew, there were mini expositions behind his eyelids. He heard himself shout out right before Ian sealed their lips together, swallowing the tremors of his orgasm. A few moments later, he felt Ian follow behind him, releasing into the condom. Though spent, Mickey couldn’t help but give in to the urge to clench around Ian once last time—drawing out one more elicit groan from his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Mickey” Ian half breathed, half laughed. 

Mickey grinned, lifting his spent arms to wrap around Ian’s back and pull him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was fun. 
> 
> Next chapter will pick up where this one left off!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many readers I still have on this one, but we're just about at the end (last chapter is the epilogue). Enjoy!

Mickey was certain he’d never been so content in his life. The soft, cool sheets of the bed felt like heaven against his flushed skin. The mattress itself was so plush he felt himself sinking into it weightlessly. Ian was still on top of him, intertwined intimately. The only sound in the room was their synchronized breathing. Mickey was sure he could stay like this forever and never want for anything again. 

“Mick” Ian murmured quietly a few minutes later.

“Mmhm?” Mickey asked, hovering somewhere between conscious and too fucked out to care.

“I gotta pull out and toss the condom, ok?” Ian asked “Might hurt a little.”

“Just stay here forever then” Mickey said easily, eyes still closed.

“Not sure falling asleep wearing a used condom is the best idea” Ian told him. 

With that, Ian pushes himself out of Mickey’s embrace and slide back enough to disconnect their bodies.

“Sorry, babe” Ian said quietly when he heard the little unpleasant groan escape Mickey’s lips. Ian dropped his head down to kiss Mickey’s sweaty thigh.

He then slid off the bed and removed the condom, tying it quickly before tossing it in the nearby bin.

“Come back here” Mickey said, reaching out a grabby hand in the direction he heard Ian move.

“Be right there, trust me” Ian said. 

Mickey sighed out when he heard the bathroom sink running in the distance.

A few moments later, Ian was crawling back in between his legs. Mickey jumped a little at the sensation of a damp facecloth brushing over his stomach. 

“You’re fine” Ian told him “I got you.” 

“Got you too” Mickey mumbled automatically.

“I know you do” Ian said. He leaned down to kiss his exhausted lips, “Go to sleep.”

“Nah I’m good for another round” Mickey told him “Just need to close my eyes for a sec.”

He heard Ian chuckle quietly.

“Ok, but just a sec” Ian said.

“Yeah” Mickey mumbled, “xactly.”

~*~*~*

The next time Mickey opened his eyes, time had definitely passed, because all the lights save one lamp on the side-table were off, and Ian was now curled up on his side asleep with one arm protectively slung over Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey allowed himself to bask in the serenity of the moment for a few seconds before he reached a hand over to rub his thumb over Ian’s nipple a few times. 

Truth be told, his instinct way to pinch it hard in retaliation for Ian letting him fall asleep and wasting precious hours of their hotel bed access, but that also seemed really rude considering how amazingly Ian fucked him earlier. So instead, he chose what he felt was a much more humane way to wake Ian up.

“Mmhm” Ian let out as he began to stir. 

Mickey grinned when he felt another part of his boyfriend begin to stir alongside his thigh. 

“Mick…” Ian whispered.

“You awake or just dreaming about me, Red?” Mickey asked quietly.

“Both, always both” Ian replied, dropping a kiss to Mickey’s bare shoulder.

“That doesn’t make any sense” Mickey told him.

“No, you don’t make any sense” Ian said before sliding on top of him lazily, putting most of his weight into his forearms so he didn’t crush Mickey. Ian nuzzled his nose against Mickey’s, a sign of affection that was easily becoming one of Mickey’s all-time favorite things. 

“Y’know, I’m really glad we did the whole “I love you” thing when we did. Not sure how romantic it woulda been if I said it for the first time when you had your tongue in my ass” Mickey said.

Ian huffed out a laugh as he slotted his lips over Mickey’s.

“I don’t know, for you that’s pretty damn romantic” he told him.

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I’m actually very romantic” Mickey said.

“Really?” Ian asked, equal parts intrigued as he was amused.

“Do you not remember the fucking rose petals I scattered around your shitty backyard when I proposed to you? I legit bought a dozen roses at the supermarket and sat there plucking the petals off one at a time.”

“Shit, that’s a cute visual” Ian told him.

“Well I’m a very cute guy” Mickey said with a huff.

“I certainly think so” Ian said. He brought Mickey’s face down to his, kissing him soundly. “Did you say ‘he loves me, he loves me not’ as you did it?” 

“No, ‘cause that would be really gay” Mickey said.

“But you’re really gay”” Ian said.

“Ok, maybe I did a little. Subconsciously” Mickey clarified.

“Sure, sure. Always subconsciously with you. Where did you land?” Ian asked.

“You said yes, didn’t you?” Mickey said “So, he loves me.”

Ian smiles sweetly at him.

“He does” Ian said, rocking his hips against the other boy’s.

“I should be mad at you” Mickey said with no heat behind his words.

“Why mad?” Ian asked.

“You weren’t supposed to let me fall asleep” Mickey chided, “This is our big night.”

“Couldn’t help it, you looked too comfy. Wore me out too, you know” Ian told him, “Rocked my fucking world.” 

Mickey lifted his hands to slide down the slope of Ian’s back, resting them on the curve of his ass.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked.

“Shut up, you know you did” Ian playfully chided.

“Loved seeing you like that” Mickey told him in between kisses “Love making you feel good.” 

Mickey moved one of his hands between them bodies and wrapped it around Ian’s dick. He began pumping in slowly.

“Can’t believe how long you’ve been keeping this from me” Mickey said quietly.

“Sex or my dick in particular?” Ian asked.

In response, Mickey brought up his other hand, licked it, and moved it down to meet his other hand. Soon he was grasping both their dicks in his hands, jerking them off together. 

“Fuck, love your hands” Ian told him.

“Love your dick” Mickey said.

“Love your mouth” his boyfriend said.

“Get up here then” Mickey said.

Ian looked up at him. Mickey lifted a hand to pat his own chest, beckoning Ian.

“What are you waiting for, tough guy?” he asked.

“Shit” Ian said. He bent down to kiss Mickey before shimmying up his chest, straddling his shoulders. 

“You sure, baby?” Ian asked. He took his dick in his hand, running the already leaking head along Mickey’s lips. 

In response, Mickey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

“Mmhm” Ian moaned as he began to deliver shallow thrusts into his boyfriend’s mouth. “So hot, God. So good to me.” 

Mickey sucked as enthusiastically as the position allowed. He dugs his fingers into the flesh of Ian’s hips, encouraging him to give him more. 

“Fuck” Ian gasped. He tried reaching behind himself to get a hold of Mickey’s neglected dick, but he couldn’t quite get the grip he wanted. “Hey, wanna sixty-nine?”

He slipped out of Mickey’s lips so the other boy could respond.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked.

“We can stay like this, I just gotta turn around so I can get my mouth on you. You want that?” Ian asked.

“Fuck yeah I want that” Mickey said, slapping Ian’s hip and encouraging him to move faster.

Ian, somewhat ungracefully, moved to rotate his body around so that his knees were on either side of Mickey’s head. 

“You good?” Ian asked, shifting to move his own head over Mickey’s hips.

“Yeah man, shit” Mickey said “Let me have it.” 

Ian lowered his hips down, allowing his boyfriend to take him into his warm mouth. Ian huffed out a groan of appreciation as he got to work on Mickey’s dick. He knew they were gonna make a fucking mess on the nice sheets, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Once he was sure he wouldn’t accidentally collapse on top of Mickey from the overstimulation, he allowed himself to explore his boyfriend the way he wanted to. He replaced his mouth with his hand, and let his tongue glide over Mickey’s balls and perineum. He then gave his still-stretched hole a few teasing licks for fun. 

Mickey sucked Ian’s dick harder in return, reached up to massage his balls.

“This is the best idea I ever had” Ian mumbled to himself before sucking on his middle finger and pressing it into Mickey’s ass. He continued to finger him slowly as he moved to take the older boy’s length into his mouth once again. 

Soon Ian started to feel a familiar tightening in his balls, prompting him to double up his efforts in an attempt to make Mickey cum first. He was rewarded shortly after when he felt his boyfriend come undone beneath him, filling his mouth and moaning around his dick. The duel stimulation caused Ian to find his own release seconds later, giving Mickey everything he had left. 

Ian flopped over onto his side, grabbing on to Mickey's hand to ground him. 

“Hey” Ian said after a few quiet moments.

“Hey” Mickey said back. 

“That was awesome” Ian said.

“Yes, yes it was” Mickey replied.

They continue to lie there, foot to head, while they worked to catch their breath.

“Ian?” Mickey asked, casually while rubbing Ian’s calf. 

“Yeah?” Ian asked.

“Did you have a good prom night?” Mickey asked. 

It was a simple question, yet quite the loaded one too. Ian could sense his boyfriend’s outward cheekiness, but he could also sense a slight insecurity in the question too. It was crazy to reflect on where their relationship (or lack thereof) was just a few short weeks ago to where they were now. While it was true that Ian wanted to be Mickey’s prom date more than anything—to be able to slow dance with him in front of all their classmates and get lost in their own little romantic world—at the end of the day, none of that really mattered to him as long as he was given this simple reality of them lying in bed together and holding hands. They were a couple, they were in love, and there was no longer anything stepping in the way of their happiness—not even their own stubbornness that got them into the whole mess in the first place. But Ian wouldn’t change a thing, looking back on it, if it meant changing the outcome they presently found themselves in. 

Ian grinned, turning his head to plant a kiss on Mickey’s ankle.

“Yeah, Mick. Best fucking night of my life.”


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

The days following prom were a blur of final exams, celebrations, and orgasms. The next thing Mickey knew, it was the morning of his Graduation. His suit was already laid out over his desk chair, waiting for him. His mom insisted on buying him a new one as some sort of symbol of Mickey entering adulthood, which Mickey thought was dumb and a huge waste of money, but he bit his tongue and told her he was grateful.

He shrugged on his blue dress shirt and started messing with the buttons. It wasn’t quite summer yet, but it was already sweltering outside. Part of him just wanted to skip the whole ceremony and get straight to the partying, but he knew he couldn’t do that to his mom. Or Mandy. Or Ian. 

Mickey looked over at his bed, where the redhead in question was sprawled out asleep on top of his sheets in nothing but his boxer briefs. It still floored him how easily Ian calmed him simply by existing. All it took was one look or even just one thought of the other boy and boom—like a shot of tequila, he immediately felt a burst of warmth and relaxation.

Being in love was awesome.

Moments later, the other boy began to stir, as if Mickey’s gaze of adoration summoned him into consciousness. He watched as a semi-disoriented Ian got his bearings, rubbing at his face and reaching around for Mickey blindly. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Mickey greeted softly. He grabbed a navy blue tie and draped it around his upturned collar.

Ian rolled on to his side, facing him with a grin.

“Hey” Ian replied, appraising him with his gaze “Look at you.”

“Can’t, too busy looking at you” Mickey said, eliciting a laugh from Ian.

“Wow, you’re smooth” Ian teased. He slid off the bed and shuffled over to greet Mickey with a chaste kiss. Wordlessly, he takes the ends of Mickey’s tie and begins to tie it for him. “You excited?”

“To sweat my balls off for some bullshit ceremony? Not so much” Mickey said.

“Well I’m excited. Big day. My boyfriend, my brother, and my…well, Karen. All high school graduates” Ian told him “Did I mention I was proud of you? Like, maybe the most proud anyone has ever been of anyone?”

“You mean ‘proudest’,” Mickey corrected, despite blushing a bit.

“Love when you talk grammar to me” Ian said. He tightened the knot of Mickey’s tie and took a step back, threading his fingers through Mickey’s. “Perfect.”

“I’m not wearing any pants” Mickey said.

“Pants are terrible; they cover your legs” Ian said.

“Still should probably wear ‘em for ma’s sake” Mickey told him.

“Okay fine, as long as they don’t stay on the whole day, guess I can allow it” Ian said.

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey soundly. Seconds later, they’re interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Almost ready, Mikhailo?” Clara asked through the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out” Mickey called back. He turned back to Ian, “I gotta head out. See you soon, though?”

“I’ll be there with bells and whistles and maybe some sort of air horn” Ian told him. He quickly pulled on his gym shorts and t-shirt.

“You better be joking” Mickey said.

“Only time will tell” Ian sing-songed as he opened the window to Mickey’s bedroom. “Hey, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too” Mickey said, smiling fondly.

Ian picked up Mickey’s pants, hanging over the back of his chair.

“Don’t forget these” Ian said, tossing them to Mickey.

Mickey caught the pants, flipping Ian off with a smirk on his face. Ian pretended to catch it, as if Mickey blew him a kiss instead. He tapped his hand against his heart twice and winked. With that, he was off.

Mickey grinned as he put his pants on. He was pretty sure this would be a good day.

~*~*~*

The ceremony, as predicted, was torturously hot. Mickey muttered a litany of curses under his breath, fanning himself down with the graduation program, as the commencement speaker took his sweet time waxing poetics about all the possibilities their futures hold, quoting Dr Seuss ad nauseam, and pausing dramatically to let this moment in time ‘fully sink in.’ 

Seemingly hours later, it was time to receive their diplomas. Mickey managed to zone out every clap and cheer as it got closer to his turn to walk across the stage. He found himself getting weirdly nervous at the finality of moment. Maybe it was because part of him didn’t actually think he’d ever have the type of future he was lining up for himself and Ian. Even though he busted his ass and fought like hell for everything he had, a small part of him was afraid it would all fall apart. 

“Mikhailo Milkovich” was announced over the loudspeaker. Next thing Mickey knew, his feet were taking him across the stage and a diploma was being put in his hands. A diploma that would never get taken away from him, no matter what happened next. Before Mickey had a chance to bask in the moment, something caught his attention.

“WOOHOO! YEAH!! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

“THAT’S MY BROTHER! GO MICKEY!!!”  

Mickey looked over and saw Ian and Mandy standing on their chairs, both twirling noisemakers and taking photos with their iPhones like idiots. Mickey laughed, in spite of himself, as his already red-cheeks got a little darker. He flipped his tassel to the opposite side of his cap and stood off to the side, posing quickly by holding up his diploma and sticking out his tongue, making Ian and Mandy whoop even harder. His ma would probably kill all three of them for being so inappropriate, but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

~*~*~*

For the record, Clara did end up smacking Mickey on the back of the head, but only before she burst out crying and wrapped him up in a tight hug, telling him over and over how much she loved him. It was almost too much affection for Mickey to handle. He may have shed a tear or two himself, if for no other reason than he was so happy he managed to make her so proud.

Soon, Mickey and Ian found themselves alone in Mickey’s car, on their way to the Gallagher house for the joint graduation party shenanigans they’d prearranged. Ian held Mickey’s hand in his, running his fingers over the back of his hand.

“So proud of you” Ian told him.

“Yeah, you mentioned that once or twice” Mickey said.

“Sorry, I don’t know a ton of other ways to say it. I just really want you to believe it” Ian said.

“I do, believe me” Mickey said, “I do." 

Ian smiled, “Cool.”

“Yeah, cool” Mickey replied.

Ian clicked on the stereo with his free hand, turning it up when he heard Keane’s “ _Somewhere Only We Know_ ” come on.

“I love this song” Ian said quietly.

“It’s kinda sad, no?” Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged.

“Guess it depends on whether or not you listen to it alone or with someone” Ian said. They fell silent as the song continued to play:

 

_And if you have a minute, why don’t we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don’t we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

“Hey Mick, are you scared?” Ian asked.

“Of what? Your freckled ass? Don’t flatter yourself” Mickey joked, trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood.

“You know what I mean. About the future and stuff. We’re so young. These relationships rarely make it in the long run” Ian said, “So why should we be the exception to the rule?”

“Cause we choose to be” Mickey said simply “I’m not scared. I know how I feel.”

He squeezed Ian’s hand in reassurance.

“How do you feel?” he asked Ian.

“I’m only scared that sometimes I love you too much” Ian said.

“Only sometimes?” Mickey asked.

“I’m serious, Mickey. I want this forever. I never want to say goodbye to you.”

“Then fucking don’t. And I won’t either” Mickey said.

“So we're it for each other? Forever?” Ian asked.

Mickey took his eyes off the road briefly to look at Ian. He saw the raw devotion on the other boy’s face and it nearly took his breath away. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, safely cutting the ignition, before pulling Ian into a passionate kiss.

“How ‘bout for as long as we can continue to tolerate each other?” Mickey said softly, repeating playful words he once used in the cafeteria over a month ago, back when he was too afraid to tell the beautiful boy in front of him just how deeply and madly in love with him he was.

“That means forever” Ian whispered, knowing now like he always knew, that they were destined for each other, “I win.”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woweee, it has been a LONG time since I've written a multi-chapter fic for any fandom. This has been a really wonderful journey. Shout-out to Ride4812 for pushing me to write this and being an all-around wonderful friend and confidant. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and left me love, it really means so much to me. I do have an idea for another multi-chapter AU, but not sure when I'll have a chance to really get into it. Please subscribe if you're interested in being notified when that happens!


End file.
